What Sarah Wants
by Lexxi
Summary: "What Women Want" with a JAG twist (of course)! *I just did a bit of editing...same story as before. Feel free to read again (or for the first time if that's the case).
1. Harm, I didn't say anything

Rating: PG  
  
Summary: "What Women Want" with a JAG twist (of course)! Leads up to Valentine's Day. The whole story is told from Harm's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to Bellisarius Productions and Paramount. I'm making no money off of this story.  
  
~~~~Part 1~~~~  
  
0615 est  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
Ugh...it's morning already. It feels like I only just got to bed an hour ago. I roll over to shut off the alarm clock only to realize that I'm already on the edge of the bed. With a loud *thump* I fall on the floor, but not before the bedside stand takes a nice crack at my skull. I just lay there dazed for a minute, then get up slowly and go take a shower. It's too late for my morning run, and now that I'm seeing double, I definitely don't feel up to it.  
  
I take a little longer than normal this morning. By the time I'm ready to go to work, it's already 0730, and the Beltway is a nightmare in the mornings. I'll be late...again...giving Mac just one more reason to harp on me.  
  
We have a meeting with a female client at 0830. She's being charged with indecent exposure...she flashed her...um...chest...at a bar while she was still on duty and in her uniform. I can't even begin to fathom what would possess her to do that, but I guess that's why we're interviewing her. I guess I shouldn't complain, though. Our case load lately has been Hell, and compared to all that, this seems like it should be a piece of cake.  
  
0820 est  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Falls Church, VA  
  
Hah! Only 20 minutes late. And I've still got 10 minutes before our client will be meeting us. As I step off the elevator, I catch sight of the most gorgeous Marine in the corps, and she's spotted me, as well. I step through the doors, and flash her a full-blown 'take no prisoners' smile that works every time, though I know she would never admit it.  
  
"Oh, why does he have to do that whenever he knows he's in trouble? God, I love that smile, but one of these days, I'm going to be immune to it, and then he'll be feeling the wrath of a Marine without coffee!"   
  
I stop strutting towards her, and I know my smile vanished that instant, because she says aloud, "Harm, what's the matter? You're looking at me like I just sprouted another head or something."  
  
I'm about to reply, but then I hear Harriet say, "Oh, he looks like he's gonna be sick!"  
  
So, instead of answering Mac, I turn around and direct my attention at Harriet, "I feel fine, thank you Lieutenant."  
  
Then, I hear Mac behind me say, "He's probably just trying to gain some sympathy before I give him a nice dose of Marine-strength verbal whiplash."   
  
I wheel back around and give her a look that I hope conveys some form of hurt, or at least indignance, at her accusation, and I say, "I think you know me better than that, Mac."  
  
She just gives me this really funny look...the cute one, where she knits her eyebrows and does this sort of pouty thing with her lips. I don't see that look very often, because it's her confused look. Then she says, "I'm sorry, I had no idea I just said that out loud."  
  
Then I give her my best 'yeah, right' look and start to respond, "You-"  
  
"You didn't say anything, Ma'am," Harriet says, effectively cutting off my witty retort. Damn! I've been waiting for the perfect slip-up from her to say it, and now I'll have to wait until she's confused again. Wait...I'm confused...  
  
I turn to Harriet, "I-"  
  
"I didn't think so, either, Harriet, but Harm responded to what I was just thinking." To what she was just thinking? She didn't really say it?  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Well, nobody else heard anything." Oh, great, now Sturgis has joined in the game.  
  
"Why-"  
  
"Well, not that it's terribly important, but I obviously said it, or the Commander would not have responded." Mac again. Okay, now they're beginning to get really confused, and I'm getting really confused, and I can't even get a word in to just try and take away what I just did...whatever the hell I just did, or heard, or didn't hear, and oh, great,  
  
"Now I'm talking to myself in my head!"  
  
Okay, everyone has stopped, and now I'm just standing here, all eyes in the room on me, then Mac speaks up, talking to me this time, as though I'm a child, "No, Harm, you just talked to yourself really loud in front of the entire office, and now I do think you're ill."  
  
And at that, people start to chuckle and laugh, and the show's over now, because they're all getting back to work. She's still looking at me warily, one eyebrow raised, lips set in an 'I dare you to try something' curve. I would love to just catalog all the things she can do with her lips...  
  
"Oh, geez, he's daydreaming again. And it's that euphoric look that he gets when I know he's thinking about some leggy blonde dressed in heels and nothing else. I bet that's it."   
  
I have now focused all my attention on the fiery-eyed brunette who looks about ready to squeeze every last drop of testosterone from my body and then rip out my...  
  
"HARM!" Whoa, that got my attention.  
  
She silently motions me to her office, and I follow, listening to her muttering things the whole way, hearing them in my head, rather than my ears picking up the sounds. This is crazy...I am hearing Mac's thoughts in my head! And the things she plans to do to me for punishment sound like a fate worse than death. Her thoughts are still raging in my head as I shut the door behind me, bracing myself for what's coming, trying to catch an inkling of what it will be. I turn towards her after shutting the door, and then I very clearly hear,  
  
"Fresh meat."   
  
Yikes! Suddenly, I regret not playing the 'sick' card. I must have hit my head harder than I thought! 


	2. JAG HQ

~~~~Part 2~~~~  
  
0829 est  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Colonel MacKenzie's office  
  
Okay, I've been thinking about this, while I'm 'listening' to Mac, and I've come to the conclusion that hers are the only thoughts that I can hear. I mean, I've walked by at least ten women, and she's the only one. And this makes me very uncomfortable. I just want to wake up from this nightmare.  
  
"Oh, damn, our client's here; I wanted to make him squirm a little longer."   
  
I turn around and watch as a young, pretty blonde makes her way over towards where we are.  
  
"Great, now he's drooling. This is going to be fun."   
  
I turn my attention back towards my partner and give her my most innocent look. She rolls her eyes and gives an accompanying "Yeah, right" before walking around her desk and heading off our client and redirecting her to the conference room, with a look back to see if I'm coming. I nod and wordlessly follow, trying to ignore the curious looks I got from the people in the bullpen. When I get to the conference room, the two women are already sitting down across from each other.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Commander," says Mac aloud. I give her a sarcastic smile and take my seat next to her.  
  
"Mmm...he's wearing that cologne that I really like." I make a mental note to myself to buy out the company that makes this stuff so that I never run out. While I'm doing this, Mac is proceeding with the interview.  
  
"Petty Officer Grueder, why did you flash your breasts at the bar?" Leave it to Mac to lay it right out on the table.  
  
"Well, Ma'am, some of my shipmates dared me to. It was a sort of initiation."  
  
"Men." "Uh, Petty Officer, is this a common practice for all crew members to be initiated in this fashion?" Mac asked.  
  
The Petty Officer faltered, "Uh...no, Ma'am. I don't think anyone else in our crew has had to do it."  
  
Mac raised a questioning eyebrow. "Are there any other women in your...crew?"  
  
"No, Ma'am."  
  
"Mm-hm!"   
  
"But they wouldn't do that to me just for a laugh, Ma'am...they're my friends! They're like brothers to me, we're a family!"  
  
"Oh, great! A naïve one. This is just what I don't need right now, on top of Harm's arrogance this morning."   
  
Ouch. That hurt. I decide to try and help with the interview. "Petty Officer Greuder, are you telling us that you didn't feel isolated in the least for having to go through an initiation that nobody else in your crew did?"  
  
"Good question, Harm."   
  
"Well, not really...I mean, I didn't really give it much thought."  
  
"I doubt she gives much thought to anything."   
  
"Now, Mac, that's not really fair!" Oops.  
  
The look on her face is one of disbelief, and she says to me, "Commander Rabb, can I talk to you outside for a minute? Petty Officer, excuse us, please." Great job, Harm. Open mouth, insert foot. Thus begins another great day.  
  
I follow her out to the hallway and close the door to the conference room. She starts talking before I've even turned around. "Harm, what the hell is going on this morning? What are you not telling me?"  
  
I try to look confused, like I have absolutely no idea that there is anything going on out of the ordinary. "I'm not sure I quite follow, Mac."  
  
She looks frustrated, and I know she wants to say it, because I can hear her thoughts, but I'm sure as hell not going to try and verbalize her thoughts. It's already crossed her mind that perhaps I can hear her thoughts. "What did you mean in there when you said 'That's not fair'?"  
  
Oh, no. I was too busy listening to her internal conflicts to try and come up with an excuse. "I always know what you're thinking, Mac. I can read your facial expressions. You were thinking that she probably doesn't give much thought to anything." Oy. I shouldn't have put it that way, that's exactly what she said in her head. So I decided to change the focus. "You know, just because she's a little naïve about what real friends are, it doesn't mean that she doesn't know anything."  
  
"Oh, I hate it when he makes a good point."   
  
"Fine, Harm. I'm sorry. You're right."  
  
"And don't you dare act shocked that I admitted it."   
  
I thought she liked it when I did that. It always made her smile. "It's okay, I think I can understand where you're coming from." I add a smile that I hope looks sincere.  
  
"Okay, maybe I'm too hard on him." She smiles back at me, and we both go in to finish our interview.  
  
~1248 est~  
  
~JAG HQ~  
  
~Harm's office~  
  
After about twenty more minutes of talking with the Petty Officer, she said that she would just take whatever settlement the prosecution had to offer. Like I said...piece of cake. And now that I've put a dent in the stack of files on my desk, I think I'll go see if Mac wants to grab a bite to eat.  
  
So I head over to her office, and walk in when I hear her say "Enter."  
  
"Hey, Harm, what's up?" She asks.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch."  
  
"Oh, I don't have any money with me today."   
  
"On me," I quickly add.  
  
"Sometimes, he can be so sweet!" "Sure, uhm...let me just finish up this file and then I'll be ready. It should only be another five minutes."  
  
Score! I love spending time with Mac, and lately, we haven't really had time for that with all our cases. I step out of her office and go into mine to get my cover and make sure I have money with me. I also take this time to just straighten up my desk a bit, always keeping an eye on her office to see when she's finished. Finally, she closes the file and plops it rather unceremoniously into her 'out' box. I head once more for her office, and she grabs her cover and we both head out.  
  
"So, Squid, where are you taking me?" she asks.  
  
I wait a few seconds to see if any ideas pop into her head, but I hear nothing, so I say, "It's up to you, I don't really care."  
  
"Hmm...he's getting pretty good at avoiding punishment."   
  
I quickly jump in, "Oh, and before you start thinking it, this is not just a ploy to make you go easier on me for being late and for my outburst in the interview this morning...I just really miss our lunches together, since we've been so busy lately."  
  
"How does he know what I'm thinking?"   
  
"Actually, Harm, that thought didn't cross my mind." Yeah, and I've never once fantasized about her...right! "Okay, if you really don't care, then how about Beltway Burger?" I knew she was going to test me.  
  
"Alright," I answer.  
  
"Really?" "Really?"  
  
I have to laugh at that. She actually said what she was thinking. "Yes, really. I mean, they have salads there, right?" She just grins and nods her head. "Alright, then. I suppose I've got a Marine to feed." 


	3. Beltway Burgers

~~~~Part 3~~~~  
  
~1330 est~  
  
~Beltway Burgers~  
  
~Somewhere in Virginia (?)~  
  
We're sitting here eating our lunch in comfortable silence...well, let me rephrase that...she's talking about a mile-a-minute in her head, going over all the things she needs to get done for the weekend, and I'm silently listening. So far, I've learned that she's got to call Chloe tomorrow to ask her how her big History mid-term went, she has to wash and wax her car before the next big snowfall and/or ice storm, she's got to go grocery shopping because she has absolutely no food and she's tired of take-out and she hasn't had a chance this week to really run any errands.  
  
"Hmm...what else? Oh, yeah. Laundry and dry cleaners. Otherwise I'll have to go run all my other errands naked." Well, I really can't find anything wrong with that. Hell, I'd be the first to volunteer to help with her errands! I smile inwardly. Down, boy! Although...  
  
"Hey, Mac, what are your plans for the weekend?" As though I don't already know.  
  
"And then, I have to...huh?" "What? Oh, uhm...I have a lot of errands to run, housework, grocery shopping, laundry...why?"  
  
I tried to hide my grin at my previous thoughts about laundry, and I answered, "I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me...you do remember who I am, right? Harm, your friend? Maybe I could help you with some of the errands you have to run. I could go grocery shopping with you in my SUV...your 'Vette is kind of small for groceries, and we could drop off your dry cleaning on the way. Actually, we'd drop off your dry cleaning, then bring your other laundry to the laundromat and I could bring mine, too..." Okay, I know I'm babbling, but I'm trying to plan as I go, and I don't want to forget all the things she has to do, "...and we could go on Saturday to get your car washed, waxed, and ready for the next time the sky dumps snow and ice all over everything..." Okay, I covered groceries, laundry, car wash...wait, did she even say that one out loud? I can't remember, now.  
  
"Are you implying that my baby is dirty? 'Cause I sure didn't say anything about washing and waxing my car." And then she did the eyebrow thing...you know, where it's like one eyebrow shoots up and...nevermind.  
  
"I just figured you'd want to get it done this weekend, since you seem to be doing everything else but take over the world."  
  
"What makes you think that's not on my agenda?" And then she gives me one of her smirks...God, I love when she does that! I laugh with her, and we go back to eating.  
  
"I wonder why he's so curious. I mean, I admit, I do miss hanging out with him on Friday nights, going to a movie, dinner at one of the apartments. I shouldn't read into it...he probably has nothing better to do than to hang out with me."   
  
It really hurts me when she sells herself short. God knows there aren't many men who are worthy of having Sarah MacKenzie, and it always makes me happy when I get a chance to spend time with her. See, Harm, that is so easy to admit in your head. Now, why can't you just say that to her? Wow, I'm pathetic.  
  
"So, Harm, do you really want to do something this weekend?" I look up, broken from my thoughts.  
  
"Of course I do. I told you already that I've missed our Fridays out since we've been so caught up in work." She nodded, convinced.  
  
"Okay. Do you want to go to a movie tonight, or do you need a little time away from me before this weekend?" she asked me. There was a whisper of uncertainty in her voice, but it screamed in her head and burned in her eyes.  
  
"I will take any and all time that you have to offer! You'd just better be sure you won't get sick of me before bedtime on Saturday," I joked.  
  
"Hmm...bedtime. God, stop it MacKenzie! You are way too presumptuous!" Wow, I like where some of her thoughts are headed.  
  
Instead, she said, "Trust me, Harm...if I get tired of you, you'll be the first to know."  
  
You have no idea. 


	4. It's not a date

~~~~Part 4~~~~  
  
1653 est JAG HQ  
  
Harm's office  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
Okay, I can't concentrate. I'm just sitting here, tapping my pen on the desk, staring alternately at the clock on my desk and the watch on my hand, as though one is going to start moving faster than the other. Why does time crawl when you're waiting on something really great to happen? Mac and I are going to see a movie tonight. I'm picking her up at her place at 1900. If it ever comes. Oh, it's 1654 now. Only 2 hours, 6 minutes, and...roughly 44 seconds before I show up at Sarah MacKenzie's door. It's not a date...not really. I mean, sure I'm taking her out to dinner, then to a movie, paying for everything...but it's not a date. I just think of it as catching up on things that we've missed this past month. 1655. I may as well just start getting my stuff together. I'm not getting anything done just sitting around here.  
  
I pack some files into my briefcase...not that I'll get any work done this weekend, but I like to think that I will. I walk out of my office just as the clock reads 1700. I make my way over to Mac's office just for a last- minute confirmation of our plans for the evening. Not that she'd ever bail out on me unless it was for a very good reason, but just because I like to hear it from her.  
  
"Enter," she responds at my knock.  
  
I walk in and stand in front of her desk. I watch as she types away at her computer.  
  
"...put her up to it as an initiation. Failing to consider the consequences her actions might bring, she exposed her breasts to the men at the bar. The Petty Officer has waived her right to a trial and is ready to accept any punishment for her act...act...damn this keyboard!" She hits the key repeatedly with her index finger-none too gently, I might add-which results in a delayed row of "i"s across the page. She lets out a frustrated sigh and then turns her attention to me. I quickly shoot her one of my best 'cheer up' smiles.  
  
"Why can't I have him around all the time for whenever I get frustrated? I mean, besides the fact that he's the cause of much of my frustration." My smiled wavers for a fraction of a second. I know she's right.  
  
"Harm, are you going to stand there all evening and grin or are to going to say what you came in here to say?" "Oh, that sounded meaner than I intended."   
  
I quickly break into her thoughts, "Oh, uh...no, I mean, yeah...uhm...I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight."  
  
She gives me a tired smile. "Of course. I need a break from work, and I know that if I stay home, I'll just end up writing reports."  
  
"Okay, then. I'll see you around 1900. You should really head out soon, too. You look tired."  
  
"Let it never be said that Harmon Rabb, Jr. lacks sympathy. It's one of the qualities I love about him." "I'm just going to finish up this report and then I'm heading out."  
  
I wink at her and turn to go, when she says,  
  
"Oh, Harm..." I turn to look back at her. "Thank you."  
  
I smile and head back out the door towards the elevator. This is going to be a great weekend.  
  
1856 est  
  
Mac's apartment  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
Hoorah! I am here early! I get out of my SUV and head up to Mac's apartment. I knock on the door and listen as she jumps off the couch and hits her shin on the table. Ooh, and some of the words going through her head were definitely picked up in the Marines.  
  
"It's only 1857, what is he doing here? He's never early! Oh, God, that really hurts!"  
  
She opens the door, and I take in the sight before me. She's leaning down, rubbing her shin, neck stretched up, eyes on me. Typical guy that I am, my own eyes stray almost immediately to the low-cut style of her shirt; more specifically, what the style revealed...oh, come on, I mean, she's gorgeous, and they're...there!  
  
"Oh-ho-kay, MacKenzie, maybe that is not the best position to be standing in. He has a clear view of your...oh, and he's looking! Men are such pigs!"   
  
"Uh, Mac, are you okay? What happened to your...umm...that, thing...sh-sh- shin! Shin, that's what I meant to, heh, say. Uhm, what happened to your shin?" Geez, real smooth, Hammer.  
  
"God, real smooth, Flyboy!" "I just hit it on the table getting up from the couch. It's okay, I just saw...stars for minute, would you like to come in?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." I love making her flustered.  
  
"He does that on purpose." "Can I get you anything before we go?"  
  
"Uh...no, thanks, I'm fine."  
  
"Hmm, no argument there." "Alright, I'll be ready in a minute, I just have to grab my purse."  
  
So, she thinks I'm fine. Interesting. This is way better than staying at home filling out reports. As she's walking around her apartment, she's making a mental checklist,  
  
"Okay, I've got my keys, wallet, phone all in my purse, I didn't leave the iron on, the stove and everything else in the kitchen is off..." I just have to laugh out loud at this. She acts like she's leaving to go on vacation for the weekend rather than just a night out on the town. I shouldn't have laughed, because now she's looking at me with an expression that clearly says 'what is so funny?'. I just shrug and go to help her into her coat. By 1901, we're out the door and on our way. 


	5. Café Milano

~~~~Part 5~~~~  
  
~1917 est~  
  
~Café Milano~  
  
~Washington, D.C.~  
  
~(Harm's POV)~  
  
We don't talk about much on the way to the restaurant. She keeps prodding me to tell her where we are going. I'm not going to say. I want to hear her surprise when we get there. I pull into the valet parking lot and stop at the curb.  
  
"Oh, Harm, you've really outdone yourself this time." She's grinning now, because she's just noticed where we are.  
  
"So, Harm...we're going mighty fancy tonight. Any particular reason?"  
  
I just give her a secretive smile. I'll let her wonder. Instead of answering the question, I just say, "Shall we go? Don't want to lose our reservations."  
  
I step out of the car and go around to the other side, handing my keys to the valet. I open up Mac's door and offer my hand to her and help her step down. She takes the offered hand, and we step up onto the curb. She laces her arm through mine as we make our way inside to claim our resrvation.  
  
"Good evening, sir, madam. Name?"  
  
"Rabb, two."  
  
He looks down at his book, then looks up at us. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to find your name on this list, Mr. Rabb...are you sure you called?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive I called. I called at 1530." He gives me a confused look. "Sorry, I mean 3:30. This afternoon. I gave my reservation to James." At the mention of the name, the man's face takes on a knowing look.  
  
"Oh, James. Yes, he did take calls for about five minutes this afternoon. We don't normally let him handle those things. Well, Mr. and Mrs. Rabb, I can put your name down right now, and we'll seat you when we find an opening."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Rabb? That sounds kind of nice." I hear her say something in her head, but she said it just as I was thinking how good it sounded to be addressed as 'Mr. and Mrs. Rabb' with Sarah MacKenzie standing at my side.  
  
"Actually, sir," okay, this is the part where she corrects him, "I think we'll just come back some other time." Okay, I guess I was wrong. "Is that okay, Harm? I'm really hungry, and it'll take awhile before they're able to seat us, no offense, sir." He just shakes his head in understanding.  
  
"Uh...sure, if you really want to go." She nodded, giving me an apologetic smile. "It's settled, then. Is there any possibility of getting my name down on that list for next week?" He looks down at his book and flips a few pages to next Friday.  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid it might be crowded...next Friday is Valentine's Day." Valentine's Day? I completely forgot about that.  
  
"You got plans for next week?" I look down at her and she looks at me quizzically.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't see that coming. This could get good." "I do now."  
  
I grin at her and then turn back to the gentleman waiting. "Alright, then. What times are available?" He looks back down at the book.  
  
"There's a spot for you at 7:30." I look down at Mac questioning with my eyes. She nods confirmation.  
  
"That's perfect." I watch him fill in 'Rabb-2' under 7:30, in pen, then look back up at him. "Thank you very much."  
  
"No, thank you for your understanding, sir, madam. I apologize again for the mistake." I wave it off, and then guide Mac back out to claim my vehicle. While we're waiting for the valet, I ask,  
  
"So, 'Mrs. Rabb,' where do you want to go eat now?" She laughed at that and shook her head.  
  
"Okay, I'll play along." "Well, Mr. Rabb, there's a place just three minutes from the theater. It's not fancy or anything, but I hear it's a nice little family place."  
  
"Ooh, a family place. I like the sound of that." I help her into the SUV and close the door after I'm sure she's in. Then I get the keys from the valet and get into the driver's side, and point the car towards Falls Church.  
  
~1936 est~  
  
~Flavors Soul Food~  
  
~Falls Church, VA~  
  
~(Harm's POV)~  
  
"Well, it looks nice," I say as we pull into the parking lot.  
  
"Yeah, a friend of mine told me about it. Said that he comes here a lot-"  
  
"He?" I didn't mean to interrupt her, it's just a verbal reflex now. Any time she mentions something about a guy friend who isn't me, I get tense, as though I'm expecting her to announce her engagement or something. Okay, so I have insecurities when it comes to her, but, damn it, I want to keep her all to myself!  
  
"Yes, Harm...'he'comes here a lot with his wife and children." She gave me a searching look. "Hmm...somebody is a little insecure tonight."   
  
I mentally kick myself. I knew I shouldn't have interrupted. "Oh, well, let's hope he's right." I get out of the car before she gets the chance to call me on my momentary lapse. I offer her my arm again after helping her out of the car, and she takes it. We walk inside and look for somewhere to sit, at the same time looking around at the place. They have a bar with TVs above it, but it somehow doesn't really seem like a bar. I think it might have something to do with the whole place being well-lighted. It is definitely a family place. We finally settle into a booth.  
  
Almost immediately, a pretty, blonde waitress comes over to our table with two menus and two sets of silverware. "Good evening, folks, what can I get for y'all to drink?"  
  
"What do you have?" I ask, without even checking the menu. I hate searching on menus for the drinks.  
  
"Well, we have Pepsi products, Snapple, bottled water, coffee, tea, umm...oh, as you can see, we have a full bar, so I can also get you something from there."  
  
"Mac, you go ahead and decide what you want."  
  
"I'll just have a bottled water, please."  
  
They're both looking at me now. "I'll have the same, thanks." The waitress nods her head and goes to get our waters.  
  
"Harm, you know you can get something from the bar if you want to."  
  
"I know that, Mac. I didn't want anything from the bar." I threw in a reassuring smile just for good measure.  
  
"Yeah, right." "Okay, if you're sure...but if you feel like getting one later on, don't feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Okay." Yeah, so it was a lame response, but I don't like getting into these things with her. We both start perusing the selections on the menu. They have one vegetable platter...a choice of any three sides.  
  
"Oh, I didn't even think to ask Kev if they had good vegetarian food here. I hope Harm can find something he likes."   
  
"Okay, here are y'all's drinks. Do you need a little more time to decide what you want, or are y'all ready now?"  
  
"Um, I'm ready...Harm?" I look up at Mac and nod.  
  
"Ladies first." She smiles and rolls her eyes then gives her order to the waitress.  
  
"Okay, I'll have the hickory smoked barbeque rib dinner with...mashed potatoes and string beans."  
  
"Okay, and for you, sir?" the waitress looks at me.  
  
"I'll have the vegetable platter. Mashed potatoes, cabbage, and blackeye peas."  
  
"Alrighty, would y'all like dinner rolls or cornbread with your meals?"  
  
"Cornbread," Mac and I both say at the same time.  
  
She walks away and I pull the entertainment section of the paper from my pocket and wave it in front of me, showing it to Mac.  
  
"What do we want to see? You pick tonight," I say to her.  
  
"But I picked where we ate." Oh, she wants to play this game. Well, I can do that, too.  
  
"Only because the place I picked messed up my reservation," I point out to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, Harm. I had no idea they would have such a limited choice for vegetarians." No, wait, this is the part where she comes up with another reason I should pick the movie. Okay, I know this game pretty well, too. It's called unnecessary apology.  
  
"It's okay, Mac. I'm sure it'll be great."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure."  
  
"I am. And on that note, pick your flick!"  
  
She laughs and takes the paper from me. After a few seconds of her perusing the show times, she asks, "What kind of movie do you want to see?"  
  
"I don't care, it's your choice." I know it irritates her when I do this, and I love seeing her irritated. She shoots me a look that says she's ready to switch into 'Marine mode' and beat me up if I don't quit messing with her. "I want to see whatever you want to see."  
  
She sighs heavily and looks back down at the list. "Okay, how about 'The Lord of the Rings'? Have you seen it yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't; that sounds good to me."  
  
"Have you seen the first one?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah, we rented it and watched it at your place a little while back, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. That was right after the Prever court martial, wasn't it? I remember now."  
  
"Yeah...hey, do you still think that one elf is cute?" I have to tease her.  
  
"'That one elf'? His name is Legolas, Harm, and yes, I still think he is very cute."  
  
"What the heck kind of name is 'Legolas'?"  
  
"It's an elvish name, Harm." Oh, yeah, that's what I was going for. I love it when she uses that tone with me, when she talks to me like I'm a child. It reminds me every time of what a great mother she'll make.  
  
"Oh, elvish." It's my turn to roll my eyes. She kicks me under the table and then plasters a saccharine smile on her face and flutters her eyelashes.  
  
My witty retort is interrupted by our waitress with our food.  
  
"Are y'all okay on drinks? Want to get anything other than water to go with your meals?"  
  
"I don't, what about you?" I look at Mac and she shakes her head. "No, thank you. We're fine."  
  
"Alright, well, enjoy your meals, and I'll check back on you in a little while." And with that, she leaves to take care of her other customers.  
  
We start eating our meals. I watch as Mac picks up a rib that's dripping with barbeque sauce and bites right into it. I scrunch my nose up into a semi-disgusted look, and she must notice, because she laughs at me.  
  
"You know, Harm. These are some really good ribs. In fact, I'll bet they're even good enough to turn a vegetarian normal."  
  
"Normal? You're saying I'm not normal?"  
  
"Uh-huh! That's exactly what I'm saying! Come on, Harmon. Live a little...try some meat." She tears off a piece of dead pig off of the bone and waves it in front of my face. What's really funny about this is that she doesn't think I have the guts to do what I am about to do.  
  
She keeps waving it closer and closer to my face. Suddenly, I grab her wrist and look down at the dripping piece of meat in her fingers. I look back up at her, and then take the meat right out of her grasp...with my mouth. But I don't just want to surprise her by taking the meat, I want to totally render her speechless. So, after I've taken the meat, I lick her fingers clean.  
  
"Oh, my God...I definitely should not be enjoying this as much as I am! This is stupid, but this is the sexiest thing I've ever seen him do. God, MacKenzie, get a grip!" Okay, this mind-reading thing is really turning out to be a very good thing. I had my doubts, but I like the way her mind works.  
  
She's now regained her power of speech, and she says to me, "Well, Harm, did you like it? Because it certainly seemed like you did."  
  
"I liked the sauce more than the meat," I dead-pan.  
  
She snorts into her water, and then starts choking because it went down the wrong way. I reach over the table and pat her back as best I can, and she regains control of her breathing in a few seconds.  
  
We both laugh a little more and then get back to eating.  
  
"Harm, these are good string beans, you should try some...from a fork."  
  
I laugh and nod. I start to reach for my fork, but she's already got hers loaded with the vegetables, and she reaches across the table with it. I take the fork in my mouth without restraining her wrist this time.  
  
"Mm, they are good," I agree, and then we both go back to our own meals.  
  
************************************************************  
  
She's on her last rib, now. I've been finished for a few minutes. I'm just casually watching her. This last piece is drowning in sauce, and the sauce is dripping off the meat. She takes a bite, and ends up with the sauce running down her chin. We both start laughing again as I reach over with a napkin and wipe her face.  
  
"Geez, Mac, I think next time we ought to get you a bib."  
  
"Hey, I was doing fine until you started watching me eat."  
  
"Are you uncomfortable when I watch you?" She stops laughing and considers me for a second.  
  
"Not the way you look at me; it makes me feel like I'm worth something." Say it, Mac.  
  
She doesn't. Instead, she says, "It's distracting to have someone watch you while you eat."  
  
"Oh, okay. I won't watch you while you eat anymore."  
  
The waitress comes back to our table. "Can I get some dessert for you folks? I highly recmmend you try the sweet potato pie. Ain't none better within three hundred miles."  
  
"Oh, Kev says it's really good, but Harm's paying for dinner and the movie."   
  
"Yeah, we'll get a piece to share. I'm too full to eat one all by myself, but I'm sure my friend, here, still has room in her stomach for some sweet potato pie." She knows I'd say yes to anything she asks of me. "You think you can handle it, Marine?"  
  
"Bring it on, Navy." 


	6. I'm not jealous

~~~~Part 6~~~~  
  
2045 est  
  
AMC Skyline 12  
  
Skyline Mall  
  
Falls Church, VA  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
The mall is crowded tonight. I knew it would be. That's one of the reasons I decided not to go to Union Station...at least this is a smaller mall.  
  
"I hope we at least get tickets for our show." "Harm, are you just going to stand there, or are we going to watch a movie?"  
  
"We're going to watch a movie. Don't worry, Mac, you'll see your gnome."  
  
"Elf, Harm. Legolas is an elf."  
  
"Whatever." I can't help myself. I love to tease her.  
  
"Geez, what did you do, sleep through the first movie?"  
  
Well, to be perfectly honest, I was paying more attention to her.  
  
"If I recall correctly, Mac, you were the one who fell asleep."  
  
"Yeah, leaning against your chest." Oh, yeah, I remember that vividly. "Yeah, but I saw it with Chloe when it came out in theaters. I just wanted you to see it."  
  
"Well, if I find myself lost anywhere in this one..."  
  
"Be sure to keep it to yourself until after the movie, because I haven't seen this one, yet."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am, that's exactly what I was going to say," I answer, and fire off a mock salute.  
  
She rolls her eyes at me and says, "Come on, Commander, or we're not going to get tickets."  
  
We miss out on the tickets for the show at 2100, but there's one that starts at 2230, so I get those, knowing full well that we won't get out of there until 0145 in the morning, but not really caring, because it's the only thing worth seeing that isn't sold out.  
  
So, with about an hour and a half to kill, we start walking around, occasionally stopping to look inside the shops, but mostly just peering through the windows. The jewelry stores are the most crowded of all of the stores in the mall. It's in front of one such store that we both hear someone call out, "Sarah!"  
  
We both turn at the sound, and she says, "Oh, my gosh! Kevin?" and then runs over and hugs him, and he kisses her on the cheek.  
  
I am not jealous.  
  
They start talking immediately, and I think Mac has forgotten that I exist, because she doesn't turn around once to make sure she didn't lose me. I'm trying to hear what they're talking about, but they're a good fifteen feet away, and it's really crowded and noisy because I'm standing right in front of a jewelry store, and all the men are buying stuff to give to their women next Friday.  
  
I am not jealous.  
  
I tear my eyes away from Mac's happy reunion and gaze at the display in the window that's in front of me. Diamond engagement rings. It figures.  
  
I wonder what kind of ring Mac would like...hypothetically speaking, of course. Through the glass, I can see a guy with his girlfriend, and they're checking out the selection of engagement rings inside. They can't be much older than 25.  
  
Okay, I'm jealous.  
  
"Harm, I really don't think any of those will fit on your finger."  
  
I turn around to a smiling Mac, and right behind her, a smiling Kevin.  
  
"I think I can get one custom-fit," I shoot back. She just smiles and shakes her head.  
  
"Harm, this is Kevin, the guy who recommended the place we ate at tonight. Kev, this is my friend, Harm."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you...I've heard nothing but good things about you from Sarah. I'm glad she has such a great friend to watch her back." He extends his hand, and I immediately lose my feelings of hostility towards him. This is the same Kevin with the wife and kids. I extend my own hand and give him a hearty handshake.  
  
"Kevin, good to meet you."  
  
"Well, I'd love to stay and talk with you some more, Sarah, but Mandy's waiting for me, and I still haven't found her a gift."  
  
"Alright, Kevin. It was so great to see you...call me sometime, huh? We could get together for lunch or something. I haven't seen the kids in forever."  
  
"Will do. And I'll tell Amanda you said 'Hi.'" He leaned down and gave her another kiss on the cheek, and then shook my hand again. "Harm, good to meet you again. You take care of our Sarah. She's the best friend anyone could ever have."  
  
"I know it. Good to meet you, Kevin."  
  
"Bye!" And with that, he heads into the store that we're standing in front of.  
  
"He's a nice guy, Mac."  
  
"Yeah, he and his wife are good friends of mine."  
  
We just stand there in silence for a moment, and then she says, "So, what have we got over here?" She motions to the display containing the engagement rings.  
  
"Oh, I don't know...just jewelry," I say nonchalantly.  
  
"Ah, just jewelry, huh?" She stares through the glass at the sparkling rings with a look of...is that longing?...on her face.  
  
"Maybe one day..." "Should we get going, then?" she suddenly asks.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah." I wonder what she was thinking.  
  
"I wonder what he was thinking."  
  
************************************************************  
  
We've walked around the entire mall, and now we're on our way to the movie. We get inside and go straight to the concession stand. I order our snacks while she heads to the theater to find seats.  
  
I come into the theater and spot her sitting in the middle. She's not alone, though. There are two guys sitting one on either side of her, and she looks really annoyed with them.  
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen, I believe one of those seats is mine."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Who are you?" the one nearest me asks.  
  
I look at Mac and then back at the guy. "I'm her husband."  
  
"Oh...uhm...sorry." Then they both get up and move all the way up to the top row.  
  
I sit down next to Mac and look at her and say, "Hey, honey, did you miss me?"  
  
She looks at me and smiles and answers, "Yes, sweetheart, I did."  
  
I put my arm around her shoulders and she leans into me for effect, and I glance up at the two men, just to be sure that they're watching. They are.  
  
We laugh and I give her the snacks that I got for her.  
  
"There is butter on this popcorn, right?" she asks before trying it.  
  
"Now, Mac...how well do I know you? Of course it has butter on it."  
  
"I don't know what's going on with him today, but whatever it is, I like it."  
  
Yeah, I think I'm starting to like it, too. 


	7. Elf in Shining Spandex

~~~~Part 7~~~~  
  
0146 est  
  
AMC Skyline 12  
  
Skyline Mall  
  
Falls Church, VA  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
We walk out of the theater into the empty mall, and make our way outside to the car, talking about the movie. Okay, more specifically, about Legolas, her elf in shining spandex.  
  
"Come on, Harm, you have to admit that the part where he slid down the stairs on a shield, shooting arrows at the orcs, was awesome! I mean, he even got one more with the shield when he let it fly out from under his feet at the bottom, now you've got to agree, that was pretty cool."  
  
"Eh...I guess it was okay, I mean, sure, he can shoot a bow and arrow, but I didn't see much hand-to-hand combat from him."  
  
"Harm, did you totally zone out on the part where he takes both his daggers from the sheaths on his back and starts killing the Uruk-hai left and right?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw that part, but it was only one part. And how about when he was supposed to kill that one orc or whatever, that was about to blow up the wall, huh? He missed the neck, where he was supposed to be aiming. He didn't kill him, and the guy blew up the wall."  
  
"Well, yeah, but what about all those other times where he did-"  
  
"No, no, hang on, are you completely ignoring the fact that he couldn't take out that one orc, where it counted the most? Mac, I thought you were a better judge than that."  
  
"Harm."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay." We're now standing next to the passenger side of my SUV, grinning at each other, because we both love arguing about such unimportant things as elves and orcs. It seems to take away, for a time, the complications that surround our lives.  
  
Out of nowhere, Mac is overcome by a huge yawn, and I suddenly remember that it's already almost 0200 Saturday morning. I unlock the door, open it, and help her into the car, then close the door and walk around to my side, get in, and look over at Mac. Her head is leaning back against the seat, and she's already asleep. I reach carefully over and grab the seatbelt and try to fasten it without disturbing her. After it's fastened, I take a moment to just look at her. I notice an errant strand of hair over her forehead, and, naturally, I brush it lightly aside with the tips of my fingers.  
  
Finally, I'm able to tear my gaze away from her and I start the car and point it towards her place.  
  
0233 est  
  
Mac's apartment  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
I pulled into the parking lot of Mac's apartment building about 5 minutes ago, and I've just been sitting here, watching her sleep, wondering what I sould do. I really hate to wake her up, I mean, she looks so content. But we also can't just sit here in my SUV all night (well, morning), because it's just too cold. I finally just decide to carry her inside. She's a light sleeper, so she'll probably wake up the moment I touch her,anyway.  
  
I step out of the car and walk around to the passenger side and open her door carefully, just to be sure she isn't leaning against it. I fumble with my key ring, looking for the key to her place, so that I have it ready when we get upstairs. After I've got the key, I undo her seatbelt and gently put one arm around her back and the other under the bend of her knees. I straighten up, and she stirs a little, mumbles a soft, "Harm?" and then wraps her arms around my neck and leans her head against my chest.  
  
"I wish I could stay like this forever." Yeah, so do I.  
  
I get her up to her apartment, and fumble a little with the keys, but I manage to get the door open without dropping her. Once inside, I gently nudge the door closed with my foot and bring her into her bedroom and place her on the bed. I stand contemplating whether I should have woken her up after all. She's dressed in a nice skirt and shirt, and she has a jacket and shoes on. I think I'll just take off her jacket and shoes. I do that and pull the covers over her, tucking her in nice and tight.  
  
I turn to leave, and she says, "Harm..."  
  
I turn around and look at her and say, "I'll be back later on. Is 0900 too early?"  
  
"No, that's fine."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then, Mac." And then I turn to leave again, but she calls out again,  
  
"Harm."  
  
I turn around again and say, "Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you." I hesitate for a second, and then walk back over to the bed, lean down, and give her a light kiss on the forehead, accompanied by a whispered, "My pleasure."  
  
"Hmm...that was nice." I smile and then turn and leave, turning off the lights and shutting her bedroom door quietly. I really wish she were awake now to fasten the chain lock, but I think it would be kind of silly to wake her now. So I just settle for locking both door locks from the outside.  
  
I get into my car and head for home. I'm halfway there, and I've stopped at a red light. I look over at the passenger side, and on the floor, I see her purse. Damn. It's too late now. I don't think she'll need it before 0900 anyway, so I'll just take it in with me when I get home.  
  
When I finally do get home, it's about 0315, and I'm dead tired. I pick Mac's purse up, and her phone falls out onto the floor of the car. I grab it and head up to my apartment. Once inside, I go to my bedroom, put her phone and purse on the bedside table, and strip down to my boxers and get into bed. I'm asleep the second my head hits the pillow. 


	8. I could die happy this very moment

~~~~Part 8~~~~  
  
0745 est  
  
Saturday, February 8, 2003  
  
Harm's apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
Oh, what is that noise? I keep reaching behind me and hitting the snooze button on my alarm clock, but I'm still hearing a ringing. Suddenly, I realize that it's my cell phone sitting on the bedside table. I snatch it up and answer groggily,  
  
"Rabb."  
  
There's just silence at the other end, so I say,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
{"Umm...Harm, what are you doing at Mac's? You sound like you just woke up."}  
  
"What? I'm not at Mac's, she left her cell phone in my car last night...is this Chloe?"  
  
{"Yes, and Mac told me to call her cell phone, because the phone company is working on the connection in her apartment building."}  
  
"Oh...well, she didn't tell me about it. She was asleep when I dropped her off this morning."  
  
{"Oh, this morning, huh? What did you two do last night?"}  
  
"As a matter of fact, we went to dinner and then saw a late movie. Not that it's really any of your concern, young lady."  
  
{"Oh, come on, Harm. I'm fifteen...practically an adult!"}  
  
"Practically doesn't count."  
  
{"Alright, but I'm still going to ask Mac."}  
  
"Fine, I'm sure she'll tell you the same thing...nothing happened."  
  
{"Okay, well I'm going to let you go bring Mac her phone, okay? I'll talk to you later, Harm."}  
  
"Alright, bye, Chloe."  
  
We both hang up, and I get up and start getting ready for my day with Mac. I can't wait.  
  
0851 est  
  
Mac's apartment  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
And the home team scores again! I'm early. That's got to be a Rabb record. I knock on the door to her place, anxiously waiting to hear her reaction.  
  
I wait for about thirty seconds and, not hearing any noise coming from inside, I knock again, this time a little louder. When I still receive no answer, I get worried, and I fish my keys out of my pocket and unlock her door.  
  
I cautiously open the door, calling, "Mac, I know I'm here early, but you didn't answer the door, so I just let myself in, I hope you don't mind..." I look around and notice that her bedroom door is still closed. "Sarah?"  
  
I make my way to the door and knock. I'm reaching for the handle when all of a sudden, the door swings open and I am graced with the most beautiful sight I have ever laid eyes on. Standing before me is Sarah MacKenzie clothed in water droplets and a little white towel. If I were to die this very instant, which is seeming like a likely possibility, because she knows I'm staring, I would die the happiest man ever.  
  
"Okay, opening door, bad idea." "Harm, you're 4 minutes and 23 seconds early...that's got to be a record for you."  
  
Okay, I know I'm just standing here like an idiot. I have to say something. "Yeah, well, I like to keep you on your toes." I just stand there staring at her face. It's all I can do to keep my eyes from wandering south.  
  
"Why is he just standing there? I mean, it can't be that exciting staring at his half-naked partner fresh from the shower." Oh, I beg to differ.  
  
"Okay, well, I guess I'll let you get dressed, then. I'll just put on a pot of coffee, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, that would be great." She closes the door and I turn to head to the kitchen to start brewing. I make sure to put a little extra ground coffee beans, knowing my Marine likes it strong. I laugh to myself. If she ever heard me call her 'my Marine,' she would kick my six.  
  
"What's funny, sailor?"  
  
I turn around and stare at the now (unfortunately) clothed Marine. "Nothing."  
  
She raises one eyebrow in a disbelieving gesture, but says nothing more on the subject.  
  
"So, where's my coffee?"  
  
"Brewing," I smartly respond. She gives me a sarcastic smile, and then reaches around me to grab a coffee cup out of the dish drain. I can smell her shampoo and body wash. Vanilla. Heavenly.  
  
"Mmm...he's wearing that cologne again. God, I love that smell."  
  
In a few minutes, the coffee is finished brewing, and I pour each of us a cup and we head over to the couch.  
  
She speaks up, "So, what are we doing first?"  
  
"I don't know, they're your errands. You tell me what we should do first."  
  
"Alright, we'll get dry cleaning and laundry done first, then groceries...all of that in your SUV...then we'll take my car and get it washed and waxed-oh, I need to call Chloe! You have my cell, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. She, um, called...this morning. About 0745."  
  
"Uh-oh." "What did she say?"  
  
"Well, she asked why I was at your house so early in the morning, sounding like I just woke up."  
  
"Yikes!" "Oh, and what did you say?"  
  
Oh, this is too good an opportunity to pass up. I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively and put on my patented pilot smile.  
  
"Harm, quit messing around, what did you tell her?" Ooh, this is interesting...borderline pleading with just a hint of whining...very un- Marine of her.  
  
"Oh, relax. I told her we went out to dinner and saw a late movie and that I dropped you off and you left your cell phone in the car. No problem."  
  
"Yeah, except she'll think something more happened because she is dead set on the idea that we're in love with each other." "Alright, let me just call her. Where's my phone?"  
  
I just stand there staring at her. Maybe I didn't hear her thoughts right.  
  
"Harm. Harm? Harm!" I'm jolted out of my musings.  
  
"Huh? Oh, phone...umm...it's in..." Okay, it's on the tip of my tongue. Luckily, I don't have to search for the word anymore, because my pocket starts ringing with the distinct sounds of Mac's phone. "Pocket! Heh, it's in my...pocket...here you go." I hand her the phone and she answers it and starts talking to Chloe, and I'm left alone with my thoughts. 


	9. Unca Harm, what's a 'neego?

~~~~Part 9~~~~  
  
0915 est  
  
Mac's apartment  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
"Uh-huh...good job!" Mac is talking to Chloe, and judging by the way the conversation has been going, Chloe passed her history test.  
  
"Hang on, sweetheart, I have another call...hello? Oh, hey Harriet!" Okay, I sense a babysitting job coming.  
  
"Of course, I'd love to have him for the day. I should tell you, though, Harm and I were planning on spending the day running errands. I don't want him to be bored. I mean, we won't spend the whole day running errands, but..."  
  
There's a pause, and Mac's listening to Harriet, then, "No, no...Harriet, it's not an intrusion. You know both Harm and I love to spend time with him." Another pause. "Yes, Harriet, I'm positive." She's smiling and shaking her head. "Okay, Harriet...1000 is fine...alright...we'll see you then...bye." She hangs up with Harriet and then resumes her phone conversation with Chloe.  
  
I think she might be on the phone for a while, so I guess I'll start to clean up a little before Bud and Harriet bring AJ over. I grab our empty coffee mugs and take them into the kitchen to clean, along with the coffee pot. I fill the sink up with soap and water and start to wash when Mac comes in.  
  
"Harm, what are you doing, I can get those."  
  
Without turning around, I respond, "So can I."  
  
She's right behind me now, and she says, "Let me get them, Harm. You just sit down in the living room."  
  
I scoop up some suds with both my hands, turn around quickly, and smear her cheeks with the soap. Her face takes on a look of shock, which is hilarious when contrasted with the foam that is now dripping down it. I give her a simple reply, "No."  
  
"Oh, Squid, you'd better run, because I'll drown you if I catch you." And then she reaches around me and grabs a handful of suds. I've already started running, but she catches my arm, slowing me down. Then she jumps on my back and plasters my face from behind with her soapy hand. I grab both her arms around my neck and hold them to my chest so that she can't go anywhere. I go into the living room with Mac kicking her legs in an effort to get free.  
  
"Harm, put me down! I was just paying you back...you started it! Put...me...down!"  
  
"Okay." I roll her off my back onto the couch and then grab a cushion and start to hit her with it.  
  
"Argh! No fair, Harm, you're bigger than me!" I laugh. She could beat me up if she really wanted to.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mac, you're a Marine Colonel...surely you could take on a lowly Navy Commander. Or maybe the Navy really is better than the Corps..." That did it. She grabs a pillow between my attacks and jumps up from the couch. Before I know it, she's got me disarmed and on the couch, receiving the same treatment I had just dealt out to her. Okay, this is a little different...she's got me pinned down, sitting on my stomach, and tickling me. As much as I hate to admit it, I am ticklish, and Mac knows just how to get me. I'm helpless. Luckily for me, there's a knock on the door right at that moment.  
  
Mac quickly jumps up off of me and runs to answer the door, wiping her face to be sure there is no more soap on it. I do the same thing while I'm getting up from the couch. I start to rearrange cushions that had fallen onto the floor as she opens the door.  
  
I hear "Unca Harm!" an instant before I'm hit with a three-and-a-half-year- old whirlwind.  
  
"Hey, buddy. That's some tackle you've got there. Did Aunt Mac teach you that?"  
  
"Uhh...yeah!" He answers and then jumps on me again.  
  
"AJ, sweetie, try not to kill the commander. I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him, Harriet, Harm needs a good roughing up every once in awhile...it helps to keep his ego in check.  
  
"I don't have an ego."  
  
"And I don't have breasts." I take a quick look, just to double-check (uh...no pun intended), and sure enough, they're still there. Yep, I must have an ego.  
  
"Unca Harm, what's a nee-go?"  
  
Mac jumps in before I can answer, "That's when a guy thinks that he can make any girl go weak in the knees just by smiling at her."  
  
"Oh." He thinks about this for a few seconds, then says, "Unca Harm, you do have a nee-go. You smile at Aunt Mac all the time!" Wow, I didn't see that one coming. Apparently, neither did Harriet or Mac, because we were all gawking at him. Mac, unfortunately, is the first to recover.  
  
"Ahem...does he, now?"  
  
AJ nods enthusiastically. "Uh-huh!"  
  
Mac continues, "But it doesn't work on Aunt Mac, does it? Because Aunt Mac is too smart to fall for Uncle Harm's ego, isn't she?"  
  
He looks over at his mom, then at me. I shake my head no. He looks back at Mac, smiles, and says, "Yes."  
  
Mac grins and looks at me, but still addresses AJ, "That's what I like to hear, little man."  
  
AJ, finding all of this very amusing, looks at me and giggles. I give him a mock glare and say, "Traitor."  
  
All the while, Harriet has been standing in the doorway, and now she speaks up, "AJ, honey, Mommy has to go now, Daddy's waiting in the car. I'll pick you up later. You be good for Harm and Mac, and have fun!" Then she turns to us and says, "Thank you again for watching him on such short notice."  
  
"Don't mention it, Harriet. We'll have a blast," I say.  
  
"Well, alright...but you will call if there's any problem, right?"  
  
"Harriet, Harm and I are two mature adults...well, I am, I don't really know about Harm. Anyway, we'll call if we need you for anything. Now go...Bud's waiting!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Harriet kneels down to AJ and gives him a kiss and then gets up and leaves.  
  
He turns around with his hands on his hips and his lips pursed. I look at Mac, eyebrow raised. This is going to be fun.  
  
"This is going to be fun."  
  
************************************************************  
  
1034 est  
  
Laundromat  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
Mac is soon done loading her clothes into the washing machine. I've been trying to keep AJ occupied, but it isn't easy. She comes over and gestures for us to step outside. Once we're there on the sidewalk, she says,  
  
"Okay, who wants some...ice cream?"  
  
"Ooh, ooh, I do, me, me, me!" AJ is jumping up and down with his hand waving wildly.  
  
Oh, what the heck, I may as well join in, "Ooh, ooh, me too, me too!"  
  
She smiles and shakes her head and says, "Okay, boys...let's go get some ice cream, then. We'll go to the cart in the park."  
  
"Yes! Alright, buddy, give me five!" He jumps up and slaps my hand, then I reach down and pick him up and sling him over my shoulder. We start walking along the park trail toward the ice cream cart.  
  
"Unca Harm! Put me down!"  
  
"Mac, do you hear something?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe."  
  
"Aunt Mac, help!"  
  
"I think there's a noise coming from this sack of potatoes I've got on my shoulder."  
  
"Yeah, I think I hear it, now. Oh, well. It's probably nothing."  
  
"Unca Harm, I'm not a sack a 'tatoes! Aunt Mac, it's me, AJ!"  
  
She lets out a mock gasp. "Harm, that sack of potatoes turned into our godson!"  
  
"What? How did you do that, Mr. Roberts? That was amazing!" I pull him off of my shoulder and hand him to Mac. "Here, hold him for a second. I think I know what's going on...he's just hiding my potatoes from me."  
  
"Oh, okay," Mac catches on to what I'm doing. I hold out my tickle fingers to him, and he squeals before I've even touched him.  
  
"Nooooo!!!! No tickling! No tickling! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
I unleash my merciless attack, all the while still acting as though I'm searching for my missing potatoes. "Well, they're not on his kneecaps...let's check under his arms..."  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH, NOOOOOOO!!!!! Aunt Mac, HEEEELLLLLP!!!!"  
  
People on the sidewalk are looking in our direction, most of them smiling.  
  
"I know where you're keeping my potatoes..." I get an evil glint in my eye.  
  
"Unca...Harm...I don't have your...'tatoes." He's out of breath, and still giggling.  
  
"Oh, yes you do...they're in your...TUMMY!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" I grab him from Mac and tell her to lift up his shirt for me so that I can look. She pulls it up and I blow a raspberry on his belly button. He screams with laughter, and I set him down on the ground, making sure he's steady enough to stand on his own before completely letting go.  
  
"Well, I guess he was telling the truth. No potatoes."  
  
"I told you, Unca Harm!" I look down at him and smile and reach out my hand for him to hold onto. He takes it, and then offers Mac his other hand, which she readily accepts.  
  
We come up to the ice cream cart and AJ asks for a cup of "chocolate ice cweam with wainbow spwinkles in a cup," while Mac orders mint chocolate chip ice cream in a cone.  
  
"Nothing for you, Harm?" she asks me.  
  
I just shake my head and say, "Nah, whatever he doesn't eat, I'll finish."  
  
She looks down at AJ, who gives us a chocolatey grin, complete with a sprinkle mustache. We both laugh and make our way over to a bench.  
  
AJ is finished after he's gotten about halfway through his cup. It looks like most of it never actually made it past his lips. His shirt is a colorful combination of the original yellow and the recently added brown and rainbow. Mac hands me her ice cream cone to hold while she attempts to clean him up a little bit.  
  
After he's fairly clean, Mac turns to me to get her ice cream. I start to pass it to her, then change my mind.  
  
"Hang on," I say. I take it and lick all around the dripping treat, coax a shocked look from my partner and a response from AJ.  
  
"Ewww, Unca Harm! That has Aunt Mac's germs on it!"  
  
Mac and I both burst out laughing, and I hand her the ice cream cone before picking up AJ and whispering in his ear (loud enough for Mac to understand), "But I like Aunt Mac's germs." Her eyes widen and her jaw drops.  
  
"Well, if he likes them so much..."  
  
"Yuck!" He says. I set him down and Mac and I follow him as he runs to the swing set.  
  
"I can't wait until we have our own family."  
  
I know exactly how she feels. 


	10. Oh, we're not married

~~~~Part 10~~~~  
  
1100 est  
  
The park  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
They've just finished their ice cream, and I'm heading over to the garbage cans with the trash, leaving Mac pushing AJ on the swings. I just stand and watch for a minute. AJ is having a blast, and Mac seems genuinely happy. She really will make a great mother. When I walk back over to her, she says,  
  
"Harm, will you take over here while I go put my clothes into the dryer?"  
  
"Tell you what, you look like you're having fun here, so why don't I go do that while you just continue with what you're doing?"  
  
"Why?" "Umm...is there a reason you're volunteering to do this?"  
  
"If you're wondering whether I'm doing this to get a peek at your underwear, then the answer is no. You just really look like you're enjoying yourself, so I thought I'd do the best friend thing and take care of it for you."  
  
"Harm, who said anything about underwear?" She tries to keep a straight face, but I can always spot her tongue-in-cheek remarks.  
  
I just smile devilishly and waggle my eyebrows suggestively. She play- punches my arm and says, "Oh, just go get my underwear."  
  
AJ laughs out loud at this and says, "Aunt Mac, you let Unca Harm see your underwear?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know how to respond to that one...help!?!?"  
  
I let out a snort of laughter and quickly head towards the laundromat, leaving Mac with the job of trying to explain what she meant by that remark. I almost wish I could stay and hear her response.  
  
I walk the short distance to the laundromat and make my way to the washers containing Mac's clothes. They still have about five minutes left to run, so I just sit down on one of the chairs and wait for them. An elderly woman and her husband are sitting across from me. They've been here for awhile, because I remember they were watching while I kept AJ occupied while Mac threw in her laundry. The woman smiles at me, and I smile back, then she says,  
  
"You were just in here earlier. Where are your wife and son?"  
  
"My w...oh, we're not married."  
  
Her look becomes slightly disapproving, and she simply says, "Oh."  
  
I think about what I've just said, and then I realize the reason for her reaction, "Oh, no, ma'am, I think you misunderstand. That's not our son, either. We're his godparents; we're just babysitting him for the day." At this, her face brightens considerably.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, you looked like you were having such fun with him, so I assumed he was yours. And you and your lady friend just looked so happy together that I thought you were married. Are you dating?"  
  
Okay, I'm not sure I like where this line of questioning is going, but I respond anyway. "Uh, no, we're just friends."  
  
"Oh, I see," she says with a knowing look. I hate it when people do that whenever I tell them that Mac and I are 'just friends.' It's bad enough that I get it from the people I work with, but when it comes from a complete stranger...I just wish I could 'see' what everyone else does.  
  
I check the washing machines, and I notice that they're done, so I start pulling out the clothes and putting them in a basket. I load them into dryers and get them started. Once I'm done, I head out of the laundromat and make my way back to the park.  
  
When I get there, I notice that Mac and AJ aren't at the swings anymore, and it only takes me a few seconds to spot her, at the top of the playground slide with AJ on her lap, ready to go down. She spots me and whispers something in AJ's ear and points towards where I'm standing. He then calls out,  
  
"Hey, Unca Harm, stand at the bottom and catch us!"  
  
I wave up at him and call out, "Alright, don't go yet, you two!" I go to the end of the slide and nod. "Okay, now I'm ready to catch you."  
  
Mac says, "Okay, we ready? One...two...THREE!" She pushes off from the top, and they slide down. When they reach me at the bottom, they glide to a halt at the end of the slide, and I quickly grab AJ up off of Mac's lap.  
  
"I got you!"  
  
"Unca Harm, you have to get Aunt Mac, too!" So I put AJ down and grab Mac around the waist, as she is trying to stand up, and sling her over my shoulder in much the same way as I did when AJ was a sack of potatoes.  
  
She is taken by surprise, but she recovers quickly. "Harm, put me down!"  
  
AJ is laughing his head off, and he says, "Unca Harm, you got another sack a 'tatoes!"  
  
"Yeah, and this one is a lot heavier than the first one. In fact, I think this sack of potatoes may be the heaviest I've ever lifted." AJ laughs some more at this.  
  
"Oh, we're back with the fat jokes again..." "Okay, Harm, you've had your fun, now put me down." She's laughing as she's saying this, so I know it's safe to keep on going.  
  
I let out a mock gasp, "AJ, did you hear something?"  
  
He's giggling, and he responds, "Umm...tee-hee...I didn't hear anything."  
  
"I think I heard something behind me." I spin around quickly. "There's nobody there!" I quickly spin back, and Mac groans in mock protest.  
  
AJ is laughing harder than ever now.  
  
"Oh, I am really liking the view, but my ribs are starting to hurt." "AJ, sweetie, help your Aunt Mac, please! Your Uncle Harm is being mean to me!"  
  
AJ says, "Unca Harm! You got Aunt Mac!"  
  
"I do? Well, in that case, I'll just put her down." I put her down on the ground and she turns to AJ.  
  
"Thank you so much! You saved me! That deserves a reward." She leans down and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, what about me? I picked you up from the slide. Doesn't that deserve a reward?" I put on a puppy dog face.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know...what do you think, little man?" She looks over at AJ, and he grins and nods his head.  
  
All I can think to myself is 'Yes!' She turns back to me and has this really sexy, seductive look on her face. "I'll give you a reward..." She moves towards me slowly, and I can feel her lips on my skin...and she blows a big raspberry.  
  
AJ squeals in delight, and I scrunch up my face and wipe my cheek. "Ewww...that's gross, Mac!"  
  
"But Unca Harm, I thought you liked Aunt Mac's germs!"  
  
I falter for a minute and Mac seizes the opportunity to comment.  
  
"Oh, stop being a baby, Harm! Take it like a man."  
  
"Yeah, Unca Harm, take it like a man!"  
  
"Whose side are you on, anyway?" AJ looks at me and says,  
  
"My side!"  
  
"Good answer." She laughs and says, "Okay, boys, who wants to go back to the swings?"  
  
AJ immediately jumps up and down, waving his hand in the air, "Ooh, I do!"  
  
"Okay, let's go, then. Last one to the swings has to push the other two!"  
  
AJ and Mac take off running. She makes sure AJ wins, and plops him onto a swing before sitting down on the one next to him.  
  
I'm walking leisurely towards the swing set, and when I get there, Mac says, "Well, it's about time! You know, you're getting slow in your old age."  
  
I ignore her and start AJ off on the swing. Mac is just sitting there watching, and AJ calls out, "Unca Harm, you have to push Aunt Mac, too. You were the last one here."  
  
I look over at Mac for a second, and then respond to him, "AJ, do you feel how I'm pushing you on the swing? How I sometimes push your bottom instead of your back to make you go higher?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, I don't think Aunt Mac wants me pushing her bottom so that she can swing higher."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that." Hmm...we definitely need to discuss that later on.  
  
"Oh, okay," says AJ.  
  
We stay at the swings until it's time to get Mac's clothes. We all make our way from the park to the laundromat. I volunteer to help her fold her clothes, but she tells me to just watch AJ.  
  
After a few minutes, he says, "Unca Harm, I have to go to the potty."  
  
I nod my head and say, "Alright, let's go find where it is, then." I take his hand and we walk to the back of the place and find the bathroom. It's a single room, and when I start to go in with him, he says,  
  
"No, you stay here. I'm a big boy, I like to go by myself."  
  
"Okay, you go by yourself, then."  
  
As I'm waiting for him outside the door, a woman walks over to a table right next to me, with a basket of clothes fresh from the dryer.  
  
"Hi," she says.  
  
I nod and respond, "Hello."  
  
"I saw you in the park with your wife and son a few minutes ago. You've got a beautiful family." She's folding her clothes and talking to me, and she doesn't see my hesitant expression.  
"Oh, well, they're...uhm..." she looks up at me. Oh, what the heck. I just reply, "Thanks." She smiles and turns her attention back to folding. At that moment, AJ walks out of the bathroom, shaking his hands and spraying water everywhere.  
  
"Um, thanks, AJ. I guess there's no need to ask whether or not you washed your hands, is there?"  
  
He just shakes his head and smiles and shows me his hands, "See? All clean!"  
  
"Good job, now let's go back to the front."  
  
I grab his still wet hand and we make our way back up to where Mac is.  
  
"It was nice talking to you."  
  
I turn around and smile at the woman and reply, "Nice talking to you, too. Take care, now."  
  
When we get back up to the front, Mac is loading the basket with her clean, folded clothes.  
  
"You boys ready to go?"  
  
We both nod our heads and follow her to the SUV parked outside. We get everything (and everyone) into the car and I start it and head back towards Mac's apartment.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
We get back to Mac's place and all get out of the car. I grab the basket full of clothes, and she grabs AJ's hand. Once inside, I bring the basket to her room and set it down on the bed, which is missing sheets and bedspread, because she took them off this morning to wash them.  
  
I hear AJ call from the living room, "I'm hungry. Can we have lunch?"  
  
I walk out of the room and say, "I think that's a good idea. What do we have?"  
  
"Nothing," Mac says as she is walking out of the kitchen, "I also need to go grocery shopping today, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, we can order a pizza, or we can go out to lunch, it's up to you, little man."  
  
AJ contemplates this for a moment, then says, "I think we should go out and get a pizza!"  
  
"Oh, I give you a choice, and you pick both! Well, that's just cheating!" I throw my hands up in the air in mock frustration. AJ giggles.  
  
"Fine, then. We'll go out and get pizza, as long as it's okay with Mac." I look at her, as does AJ, with a pleading look.  
  
"Well, who can resist two adorable faces?" "Oh, alright. We'll go out to get pizza. Just let me grab my money."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mac. I've got it covered."  
  
"Is he being chivalrous?" "Harm, you've already paid for everything but my laundry...wait, you did pay for it to be dried."  
  
"Mac, it's my treat. Would you let me be a gentleman, please?"  
  
She purses her lips and then rolls her eyes at me.  
  
"Whatever." "Fine."  
  
"Okay, now that that's settled, let's move on out!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
I take Mac's key and close and lock the door behind us. Once again, we're off. 


	11. Why'd it have to be five years?

~~~~Part 11~~~~  
  
1307 est  
  
Pizza Hut  
  
Georgetown  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
This place is really crowded today. We waited fifteen minutes to be seated, and we're still waiting for someone just to take our drink orders. Luckily, the person who seated us gave AJ a kid placemat to color on. At least he's occupied. Mac and I are just sitting here, not really talking about anything, just watching him color.  
  
Finally, a server comes up to our table and says, "Good afternoon, what can I get everyone to drink?"  
  
"AJ, sweetie, what do you want to drink?" asked Mac.  
  
"Umm...I don't know."  
  
"Do you like fruit punch?"  
  
"Yeah," he says and then goes back to coloring.  
  
"Okay, then he'll have a kid-sized fruit punch, I'll have a sweetened iced tea, and..." she looks over at me.  
  
"Oh, I'll just have water, please."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right out with your drinks, and then I'll take your order for your food." She smiles and leaves.  
  
Both Mac and I turn our attentions back to what AJ is doing. He has completely filled up the coloring part on the front and has started drawing on the back.  
  
I look over at Mac. She's talking to AJ and gesturing to his pictures, commenting on some of the drawings, and occasionally asking what some of the others are. They are animatedly carrying on a conversation, and I just sit in awe of how great she is with our godson.  
  
"This is so much fun. I don't want to have to wait another year and three months...well, it'll be two years by the time the baby is born. Why did he have to make the time so long?" I thought she was okay with the length of time I picked. She could have said something to me when I asked her a few weeks ago. I don't know if I should bring it up. I mean, I know now isn't the appropriate time, but I mean...I'm not sure if I should bring it up at all. It is only a little over a year away. My thoughts are broken by the server with our drinks.  
  
"Here you go, one kid's fruit punch, one sweetened iced tea, and one water. Are you ready to order your meal?"  
  
"Yes, we'd like a medium pizza, half veggie-lover, half meat-lover, and one personal pan, extra cheese and not a lot of sauce. Did I get that right, AJ?"  
  
Without looking up at Mac, he responds, "Uh-huh."  
  
"Okay, your order should be ready in about fifteen minutes."  
  
"Thank you," both Mac and I respond at the same time.  
  
We go back to watching AJ again.  
  
"I hope they hurry up with our food, I am starving." Starving? She just had ice cream about two hours ago, and she's starving?  
  
After about three more minutes, AJ's entire placemat is colored, and he looks up at us and says, "I'm bored."  
  
Mac looks at me and I shrug my shoulders, so she turns back to AJ and says, "Well, do you want me to go get another placemat for you to color on?"  
  
"No, I don't want to color anymore."  
  
I ask, "Well, what do you want to do?"  
  
He looks around the restaurant and thinks about it and then says, "I want to play video games."  
  
I look over at the mini arcade, and then at Mac, who is contemplating.  
  
"I don't know if Bud and Harriet let him play video games...I mean, he's kind of young. I don't want to get in trouble with them."  
  
"Have you ever played video games before?" I ask him.  
  
He nods his head. "Yes, I play them with Daddy all the time."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I played with him last time I was over there."  
  
I guess that's my confirmation. "Alright, let's go then."  
  
"Yay! Aunt Mac, do you want to play, too?"  
  
"No, I think I'll just wait here for our pizza. You guys go have fun."  
  
"Besides, I think you'd have more fun with Harm than with me."  
  
"Oh, come on, Mac. Are you sure you don't want to join us? It'd be more fun if you were there."  
  
"I don't know..." "Nah, you boys go play your games. I'll watch you from here."  
  
Damn. "Okay, if you're sure..." I press.  
  
"God, why does he give me that look?" "I'm positive."  
  
"Unca Harm, come on!"  
  
"Go, Harm, don't keep the child waiting."  
  
"Alright, let's go, big guy."  
  
I take him to the games, and he immediately goes to the Air Strike game. What can I say? I've taught the kid well.  
  
"Unca Harm, I wanna play this one!"  
  
"Alright, that one it is." I fish some change out of my pocket and put it in the slot. He's too short to reach on his own, so I pick him up and hoist him onto my knee.  
  
"Unca Harm, you help, please?"  
  
"Sure." I put my hands on the controllers and he puts his on top of mine. We start playing the game, and before we know it, fifteen minutes has passed and Mac is standing behind us.  
  
"Okay, boys. Lunch is on the table. Let's go eat."  
  
Without looking back, I respond, "Yes, Mom."  
  
AJ giggles and says, "Yeah, yes, Mom."  
  
"Ha, ha. You're so hilarious."  
  
I laugh and say, "Alright, Mac, we'll be there in a minute, we're almost done with this game."  
  
"Take your time." "I don't mind the view."  
  
I falter on the controller, and we're shot down by the enemy's ground launch.  
  
"Aww, Unca Harm! We were almost winning!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Harm, how could you not see that missile coming? I certainly hope you don't perform like that the next time you're in a Tomcat." "'Cause I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."  
  
I look at her as I'm putting AJ on the ground. "Don't worry, Mac. I don't know that I'll be going up into a Tomcat anytime soon. And especially not in a war zone."  
  
"Can I quote you on that?" "Please, please, please..."  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
"Well, that's better than nothing." "Okay," she smiles resignedly.  
  
We head back to our table and I help AJ back into his seat before sitting down myself. We are eating for the most part in silence, and AJ is getting sauce all over his face (I can't quite understand how, because he barely had sauce on his pizza to begin with). Luckily, Mac thought enough ahead to put a bib on him, just in case. They weren't kidding when they said Marines are prepared for anything.  
  
I take a bite out of my third slice and end up with sauce above my lip. Mac sees and says, "Geez, Harm, you're as bad as he is. Maybe we need to get you a bib."  
  
"Ha, ha, Marine." I stick my tongue out and lick the sauce from my lip.  
  
"Mm...he is so damn sexy when he does that..."  
  
I hear this just as I'm taking a sip of my drink, and I swallow wrong and start to choke.  
  
"Harm, are you okay?" Mac asks, concerned.  
  
"Yeah," I choke out, "just went down the wrong tube." My eyes are watering, and I know my face is red.  
  
"What tube is it s'pose ta go down?" AJ asks innocently.  
  
Amidst my attempt at calming breaths, I laugh, and it doesn't help matters any. I'm overcome by another fit of coughing.  
  
Mac looks at me worriedly, but I wave her away.  
  
"AJ, sweetie, it's just an expression. It means that Uncle Harm was trying to breathe in when he was drinking his water, and he just choked on it a little bit."  
  
That explanation seems to satisfy him, and he says, "Oh...okay," and goes back to eating his pizza.  
  
Mac turns her attention back to me. I've stopped choking now, but my cheeks are wet where the tears were running down. She just looks over me in scrutiny, and I manage a weak smile. She squints her eyes in suspicion.  
  
"Is he really alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mac. I just need to not drink so fast."  
  
"There's something he's not telling me."  
  
I hate keeping things from her, but what am I going to say? 'Mac, the reason I choked is because I heard what you thought in your head about me licking my lips. By the way, do you really think I'm sexy when I do that?' Somehow, I don't think that would go over too well. So, I'll just ignore it and try not to seem too obvious with my "gift."  
  
The rest of lunch goes without incident, and once we're finished, Mac asks me if I'd mind taking AJ into the men's restroom to get cleaned up a little. He takes this opportunity to use the facilities, as well. Once we're done with that, I pay the cashier and we head out the door to the car.  
  
"Grocery shopping now, Mac?" I ask.  
  
"Uh, yeah, if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. Let's go."  
  
1445 est  
  
Safeway Grocery  
  
Georgetown  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
We step into the store and I lift AJ into one of the carts and start to push.  
  
"Um...Unca Harm...I have to go to the potty."  
  
"Again?" I ask incredulously. "You just went at the Pizza Hut."  
  
"Well, I have to go again."  
  
"Alright. Mac, I'm going to take him to the bathroom. Here's the cart. We'll just look for you when we're done."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I take him to the restroom and wait outside for him after making sure there wasn't another door leading out. Not only would Harriet and Bud hate me forever, but Mac would kill me if I were to lose him. I hear the sound of the toilet flushing, and the sink being turned on and off. AJ steps out shaking his hands, and I ask,  
  
"Did they run out of paper towels?"  
  
He looks up at me and grins and says, "No, I just like to shake my hands dry."  
  
"Ah, I see. Okay, let's go find Mac."  
  
We look down a few aisles and find her in the canned food section. AJ runs down the aisle towards her. Mac asks him, "Did you wash your hands?"  
  
He nods his head and offers his hands up for inspection. She carefully looks them over and finally acts satisfied and turns back to the cans of soup.  
  
At the end of one aisle, there is a sample table set up, and AJ pulls me over to it upon the realization that the woman is handing out samples of some new ooey-gooey ice cream.  
  
"May I try, please?" he asks.  
  
I nod at the woman's questioning look, and she hands him a cup with a miniature spoon.  
  
"What a perfect little gentleman. Your little boy is so adorable!"  
  
I open my mouth to correct the woman when Mac calls to me, "Harm, could you come here, please?"  
  
So I say to the woman, "Uh, thank you. Could I get one more of those, please?"  
  
"Of course. Have a nice day."  
  
"You, too."  
  
I walk back to Mac and AJ and hand her the sample. She accepts it and takes a taste then looks at me and says, "Mm...you're too good to me. Here, try it."  
  
She holds out the spoon to me and I take a bite, then say, "Mm...sweet," and I grin, because I can't help what comes out of my mouth next, "and the ice cream wasn't bad, either."  
  
"Oh, God. Harmon Rabb, if we weren't in public with our godson, I might just be forced to show you how sweet I can be."  
  
Oh, please show me.  
  
She just gives me a sugery smile and flutters her eyelashes. I love flirting with her, because she plays along so well. We start walking again, and when we reach the bakery, AJ runs to the counter and catches the attention of the lady.  
  
"Excuse me, may I please have a cookie?"  
  
"Is it okay with your mommy and daddy?" she asks, looking over at Mac and me.  
  
Instead of correcting her, we just both nod, and she hands him a cookie. I look at Mac and say, "Do you want a cookie, too?"  
  
She smiles and says, "No, thank you. I'll leave them for the kids." AJ runs back to us, holding out his cookie to show us, then proceeds to shove it into his mouth.  
  
"Alright, big guy, are we ready to go?" I ask.  
  
"Ymph," he says, spraying little crumbs of cookie all over.  
  
"What did you do, stuff that whole thing in your mouth?" Mac asks.  
  
This time, he just nods his head and grins. He's got chocolate all around his mouth from a combination of the ice cream and the chocolate chips in the cookie.  
  
Mac looks at me, and before she has a chance to say anything, I say, "Yes, Dear, I'll go get him cleaned up while you go to the check-out line."  
  
"Any other guy, Harm, and you'd be down on your six for calling me that, but I like hearing stuff like that from you." Instead of voicing her thoughts, she just smiles and rolls her eyes.  
  
"Oh, wait, do you want to give him a kiss first?" I hold him out to her, and he stretches his sticky hands out towards her and makes kissing noises and purses his lips.  
  
"Hm...I think I'll pass on that one." "I'd much rather kiss the big kid who's holding him."  
  
"Okay, come on, Buddy, we can take a hint...I know when I'm not wanted."  
  
"Please, you have no idea how much you're wanted." I wouldn't bet big money on that, Marine.  
  
I take AJ to the restroom again to get him cleaned up. Of course, he has to go to the bathroom again, too, so I let him take care of that, and then we both go out to join Mac. She's helping the cashier load the cart with the grocery bags, because they're short on baggers. I come over and tell the cashier that I can take care of it so he can get to the other customers. We finish loading the cart and head out the door to the SUV.  
  
"Here, Mac...you load the kid, I'll get the groceries."  
  
"Okay," she replies, and takes AJ from me and puts him in the car seat.  
  
Once everything's loaded, I put the cart in one of the holding areas in the parking lot and then get in the car, then once again head to Mac's place. 


	12. Mac's Apartment

~~~~Part 12~~~~  
  
1431 est  
  
Mac's apartment  
  
Georgetown  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
It takes two trips to get all the groceries up to Mac's place. Once everything's inside, I start to help her put things away, and she says, "Harm, just leave them; go do something with AJ."  
  
"He's using the bathroom," I say.  
  
"Again? That child uses the bathroom more times in one day than I do in a week!"  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it."  
  
"Unca Harm, Aunt Mac, I'm done! I'm hungry!"  
  
"You just ate," I answer him.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry."  
  
"Well, it seems you've picked up at least one thing from Mac: an insatiable appetite." I grin at her innocently.  
  
"It's not my fault I have a fast metabolism." She just smiles sarcastically.  
  
AJ pats Mac's hip to get her attention, "Aunt Mac, what are we gonna have for snack?"  
  
"What do you want, Kiddo?"  
  
"Uhm...peanut-butter and jelly!"  
  
She laughs and says, "Okay, one PB and J coming right up!" Then she turns to me and says, "Harm, could you put some more of this stuff away while I make his sandwich, please?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
After everything is put away and AJ has his sandwich, Mac and I sit down on the couch to relax for a bit. About a minute later, AJ says, "Aunt Mac, I'm thirsty."  
  
"Okay, you want apple juice or fruit punch?"  
  
"Fruit punch, please."  
  
"Okay," she says.  
  
"Oh...must get up...too tired..."  
  
"Mac, why don't you relax; I'll get his juice." I get up and push her gently back down on the couch.  
  
"I could definitely get used to this." "Thanks, Harm."  
  
I head to the kitchen and get his juice. On my way out, I grab an extra napkin. He's a messy one, and I don't think one will suffice. I put the cup down on a coaster on the table and put the napkin next to his plate, then sit back down next to Mac.  
  
"Can we watch TV?" AJ asks.  
  
"Sure, do you want to watch Disney channel?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She turns on the television and switches the channel to Disney. We all three sit and watch for about an hour, then Mac says,  
  
"Okay, little man, I think it's time to get you cleaned up."  
  
"Okay," he says, jumping up from where he was sitting on the floor. As he does this, he knocks the table, accidentally spilling the still half-full cup of fruit punch all over the table and the beige carpet. He gasps and covers his mouth with his sticky hands. None of us says anything as Mac quickly picks up the now empty cup and grabs the unused napkins and puts them on the spill on the carpet.  
  
"Harm, could you bring these into the kitchen and grab the carpet cleaner from under the sink, please?" She hands me the plate and cup, and I immediately jump to do what she asks.  
  
I come back out, and AJ is still standing there with his hands covering his mouth. His eyes are starting to tear, and he says, "Aunt Mac, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I did it on accident, I'll be careful next time-"  
  
"Oh, honey, I know it wasn't your fault. Everyone makes mistakes, nobody is blaming you. Why don't you go with Harm and get cleaned up, and by the time you're finished, this red spot should be almost all gone!"  
  
He sniffs and a few of the tears drip down his face, and he nods his head and says, "Okay."  
  
I take him into the bathroom, set him on the counter, and get a washcloth from under the sink and start to clean off the peanut-butter and jelly from his face, hands, and (though I'm not quite sure how it got here) his hair. We walk back out into the living room and Mac isn't there, so I tell AJ to just have a seat on one of the chairs, and I go into the kitchen. She's in there putting away the cleaner and getting ready to wash the plate and cup.  
  
"Mac, let me get that. You go back in the living room and sit down. You've had a really long week."  
  
"So have you. Besides, it's just a plate and a cup."  
  
"Alright. If you need me to do anything..."  
  
"I know where to find you."  
  
I nod and turn and walk out of the kitchen and sit back down on the couch. She follows a couple minutes later and sits on the opposite end, leaning back against the arm and bringing her legs up and resting them on the middle cushion. Without so much as a second thought, I grab her ankles and bring them over to rest on my lap.  
  
"Umm...okay. What is he doing?"  
  
I pull off her socks, "Wha-" and start to massage her feet. "Ahh, okay, that...feels really good." Out loud, she lets out a soft sigh.  
  
I watch her lean her head back and close her eyes. I keep this up until she falls asleep about ten minutes later. I carefully stand up and place her feet back on the cushion where I was just sitting. I look over at our godson, and see that he's also asleep.  
  
I pick him up and bring him into the guest bedroom, placing him carefully on the bed and tucking him in. Then I go back out into the living room and bring Mac into her bedroom. Once she's tucked in (and I've taken a few minutes to just admire her sleeping form) I head back out into the living room and contemplate what to do. I sit down and watch TV for a little while, not thinking of anything I could do to clean that wouldn't make too much noise. Finally, around 1630, I decide to start making dinner.  
  
Half an hour later, Mac comes out of her bedroom, her hair slightly touseled and looking absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Mm...what smells good?"  
  
"Dinner," I answer.  
  
"Okay, what are you making for dinner?" She tries to peek into the pot on the stove, but I catch her wrist and she looks at me seductively and flutters her eyelashes. I lean in, just mere inches from her face, our noses almost touching, and I can feel her holding her breath.  
  
"Oh, God, what is he doing?" I smile mischievously and lick my lips, then say in a low, husky voice,  
  
"You'll find out when it's ready." She lets her breath out in a slow hiss as I release her arm and back away, grinning in victory.  
  
"Damn, just when I think I've got him figured out, he goes and does something like that." "How long until it'll be ready, do you think?" she asks casually, failing to keep down the blush that's creeping up her face.  
  
I let out a short laugh. "It shouldn't be more than forty-five minutes."  
  
She nods her head, still trying to calm her breathing. "Is there anything I can help with?"  
  
"Not in here; you can sit down on the couch and relax, though."  
  
She rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen. She plops herself down on the couch and turns on the TV to the news. After about fifteen minutes, she gets back up and comes into the kitchen again.  
  
"Harm, please let me help with something. The news is just depressing, and I don't have anything else to do but watch it or help in here." She's pleading with me. I love it when she begs.  
  
She pauses and sniffs the air and then smiles. "Veggie lasagna," she says knowingly. "My favorite."  
  
I smile and say, "That's your favorite, right?" She just nods her head and licks her lips. Oh, no she doesn't...she's not allowed to steal my move...although...I really think it looks better when she does it.  
  
"Do you think AJ will like it?" I ask.  
  
"Harm, if I like it, then I know he will." I think about that for a moment. She has a point. I nod my head in agreement. "Okay, so what do you want me to do?" she asks.  
  
"Oh, uhm..."  
  
I really don't have anything that I need help with, but I want to keep her in the kitchen with me. I crave her company.  
  
"Oh, you can make the salad if you want to," I quickly say.  
  
"Okay, sounds good."  
  
She gets all the ingredients out of the fridge and starts to chop up the vegetables on the cutting board and throwing them together into a big salad bowl. I sneak up behind her and steal a cucumber slice from the bowl, and she says,  
  
"Harm, don't take my veggies, you're ruining the perfect arrangement of the salad." Right at the moment she says this, she carelessly throws in some diced tomatoes.  
  
"Perfect arrangement, Mac?" I say, as I take another cucumber slice.  
  
"Commander, if you like your fingers the way they are, then I highly advise you to keep them out of my salad."  
  
I'm feeling bold, so I lean in right next to her left ear and say, "Oh, really...well, Colonel, what do you propose I do with them?" I trail one index finger lightly from behind her right ear all the way down her back, stopping just above the waistband of her jeans.  
  
"God, Harm, just kiss me already!" I can feel her shiver beneath my touch, and I'm suddenly overcome by the urge to kiss her. I mean, if that's really what she wants, then who's to argue?  
  
She turns her face towards mine, and I lean in.  
  
"Unca Harm, Aunt Mac! I'm awake!"  
  
"Aaaarrrrrgh! Why?" Yeah, my thoughts exactly.  
  
"We're in here, AJ," calls Mac. I drop my hand from where it found itself on her hip and reach into the bowl and grab one more cucumber. AJ comes running into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Why don't you just go watch TV until then, okay?"  
  
"Okay." He runs back out of the kitchen and jumps on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning to the Disney channel. Mac and I look at each other and laugh, then go back to our separate tasks of getting dinner ready. It's done in ten minutes, as promised, and I tell Mac to go sit down at the table and I would bring it out.  
  
We're done eating about half an hour later, and I clear away the dishes (with objections from Mac the whole time) while they sit and wait for me to bring out dessert.  
  
"Unca Harm, what are we having for dessert?"  
  
"Well, Mac got some of that ice cream that you tried at the store today. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah!" he exclaims enthusiastically.  
  
I chuckle as I put all the dishes into the sink and grab bowls and spoons for the ice cream from the cabinets. I bring out the dessert and Mac and I listen as AJ tells us about this wild dream he has about green- and orange- striped elephants and purple monkeys, or something like that. It was all very entertaining.  
  
By the time we were all finished eating, it was almost time for Bud and Harriet to come pick him up. I took him into the bathroom again to get cleaned up, then went out and closed the door so he could take care of business. Five minutes later, there's a knock at the front door, and I open it to Harriet.  
  
"Hi, how was he?" she asks.  
  
"He was very well-behaved. It was fun having him with us today," Mac answered.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Hey, sweetie, Daddy and I missed you. Did you have fun with your godparents?"  
  
"Yeah, we went to the clothes place and then went to the park and ate ice cream and then we went to here, and then we went to the pizza place, and then we went to the grocery place and then we went back here, and then we watched Disney channel, and then I had peanut-butter and jelly and then I took a nap and then I woke up and then we ate dinner and then we ate ice cream," he takes a huge breath, "and then you came."  
  
"Wow, did you hear that, Harm? That had to be a record for longest time talking without taking a single breath! That's remarkable!"  
  
Harriet, Mac, and I laugh at this, and then AJ joins in, even though I suspect he hasn't the slightest clue what we're laughing about. After we're done laughing, Harriet says,  
  
"Well, thank you both again for watching him, but Bud's in the car waiting, so we'd better head on out."  
  
"Alright, guys, take care," Mac says.  
  
"Bye, you two," I call to them. They both wave to us as the elevator doors close.  
  
Mac shuts the door and turns to me, "So, what do you want to do now?"  
  
Oh, I can think of a few things I'd like to do. The look on my face must correspond with my thoughts, because she quickly adds,  
  
"Not that." She tries to look stern, but her thoughts betray her. "Oh, you think it's a joke. You just wait until I actually act on my feelings, we'll just see how much you laugh then." Oh, I am so looking forward to that day.  
  
I just answer, "Well, how about I help you clean up and then we can decide what next, okay?"  
  
"Harm, you don't have to help-"  
  
"I know, I don't have to help. I want to help. Now, let's get started on those dishes, huh?"  
  
I head to the kitchen and start to fill the sink with dish soap and water.  
  
She walks into the kitchen, and I say, "You wash, I'll rinse and dry."  
  
"Harm, you don't need to dry, just rinse. I'll put them away later."  
  
I look at her and she stares me down. "I dare you to try and contradict me."  
  
"Okay," I agree.  
  
So, she starts washing, and I rinse the dishes she puts in the sink. I watch her as she rolls her head around on her neck and reaches back with a soapy, wet hand and massages the back of her neck.  
  
"Mac, go lie down on the couch and I'll finish up in here. There are only a few dishes left." At her look of protest, I quickly add, "Please, humor me."  
  
She nods and walks out of the kitchen, handing me the dish rag and wiping her hands off on a dry towel. I finish up with the dishes in a few minutes and walk out into the living room. Mac is lying on the couch, like I asked her to do, and is still rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
I look down at her and say, "Turn over onto your stomach."  
  
"Why?" "Why?"  
  
"Trust me, just do it, please?"  
  
She eyes me warily, but complies. I kneel down on the floor beside the couch and start to knead her shoulders, upper back, and neck. She tenses up at first, but relaxes almost immediately to my touch.  
  
"Jesus, Mac, why are your muscles so tense?"  
  
"I don't know, they weren't like that until I woke up from my nap."  
  
"Maybe I laid you wrong or something." She pushes herself up and gives me a funny look.  
  
"Laid?" I laugh as I realize the possible connotation.  
  
"I mean, maybe I put you to bed wrong...I mean...damn..."  
  
"Keep digging, maybe you'll strike oil."  
  
"Well, you know what I mean," I finish lamely.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she says.  
  
I go back to what I was doing.  
  
"Mm...lower." I move my hands down to the middle of her back and find another knot, which I take on at once. Eventually, following her mind's instructions and my own exploring, I work out all the knots, and she has fallen asleep.  
  
Once again, I pick her up gently and tuck her into her bed, making sure to position her so that she would not end up sore in the morning.  
  
"Mac, I'm going home now, okay?" I whisper.  
  
"Stay, please." Oh, Sarah, don't tempt me. She says, "Okay, bye. Thank you for helping with AJ today and for running all my errands with me. I really appreciate it."  
  
"We're not done yet. I still have to help you wash and wax your car tomorrow. What time should I come over?"  
  
"1100 is fine, unless you want to come later than that."  
  
"Nope, that works for me. You go to sleep now, Marine. I'll see you tomorrow at 1100."  
  
"Okay," she answers sleepily. I lean over and kiss her forehead, then pull back and look at her face. She smiles softly.  
  
"Tell him, MacKenzie." Tell him what?  
  
I pause to listen for anything else in her mind, but nothing else comes, so I say, "Is there anything else, Mac?"  
  
"No, you go home and get some rest."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight," I say.  
  
"Goodnight," she answers drowsily.  
  
I lock the door to her apartment behind me and head home. 


	13. If there's a sprinkle doughnut in there

~~~~Part 13~~~~  
  
1058 est  
  
February 9, 2003  
  
Mac's apartment  
  
Georgetown  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
I knock on the door to her apartment, two minutes early.  
  
"Will wonders never cease?" She opens the door, "Hey, Harm. Early again, I see. You know, I'd watch it if I were you...people might start to raise their expectations and you'll have to be sure to make it wherever you're going at least two minutes ahead of schedule."  
  
I feign dread at her words, then break into what I'm sure is a goofy grin. She steps aside to let me in. From behind my back, I pull out a bag of doughnuts.  
  
"Mm...if there's a sprinkle one in there, it could be love." Well, then, I guess it's love.  
  
"Harm, you didn't have to bring food, I already like you," she says teasingly.  
  
"Oh, that's a relief," I reply. She opens the bag and pulls out the sprinkle doughnut I got her.  
  
"Hmm...a sign?" "I've got a pot of coffee going right now, do you want some?"  
  
"Uh, yes, please. Thanks."  
  
We get our coffee and a few napkins and settle on the couch.  
  
We sit in silence for a few minutes and then Mac says, "So, yesterday was fun."  
  
I laugh, "Yeah, it was. AJ sure is something, isn't he?"  
  
She laughs as well, "He's so much fun to watch. I always have a ball when I babysit for him."  
  
"It was more fun with you, though."  
  
I say, "Yeah, it's fun, but yesterday was a lot more fun, I think."  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing." "Weird."  
  
"I actually have to confess something...I kind of liked it when people thought we were a family," I say hesitantly.  
  
"Did I just hear him right?" She just stares at me inquisitively, a small smile playing at her lips.  
  
"Can I ask why?" she finally says.  
  
Oh, I didn't think that far in advance. "I just thought it was kind of neat that people really thought we made a good family. I guess it's just reassuring to know that I can do it, that it could really work."  
  
"I really like this side of him. I wonder if there's a particular reason for him acting like this lately."  
  
"Yeah, I kind of liked that, too." She smiles, and goes back to her coffee and doughnut.  
  
Twenty minutes later, we've finished and we're ready to head out.  
  
We get to the place where we're going to wash her car and she pulls into the closest empty stall. It takes about fifteen minutes between the two of us to wash and wax, and now we pull out onto the road to head back to her place.  
  
"So, Mac...what do you want to do on Friday, besides dinner?"  
  
"Hmm...with you? That's definitely not a safe question to ask if you want an honest answer that won't make you blush." Ooh, just thinking of the possibilities of what that might mean is making me blush. "I don't know, Harm. You're the one who made the date."  
  
"Ooh, did I just call it a date? But we're not dating, we're just friends. Yeah, right, MacKenzie...you just keep telling yourself that."  
  
"Oh, it's a date, now, is it?" I tease.  
  
"I wish." "You know what I mean, Harm."  
  
"I know what you mean. I already decided on dinner, so it's your turn to pick what we do afterwards...anything you want."  
  
"Don't say anything, Harm."  
  
"I mean, you know, within reason."  
  
"Hmm...I wonder if that qualifies as being 'within reason'..." Wow, she's getting feisty. She's not making this any easier for me.  
  
"Well, we could go out dancing...I know of a few clubs that are going 'ballroom' for Friday," she says cautiously.  
  
"Please say yes."  
  
I grin and say, "I think that's a great idea."  
  
"Good, because it's the closest I'm allowed to get to him without us feeling awkward." Hmm, she has a point. That needs to change.  
  
She pulls into the parking lot of her apartment building and we both get out of the car. I walk with her up to her place and we stop at the door.  
  
"What do I do now? We already had coffee a little while ago, but there's really nothing else we can do." I can't really think of anything, either, so I say,  
  
"Well, I guess that's the last of your errands you needed to run this weekend, huh? So I'll...see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Damn, I really wish I could think of a good reason for him to stay, but there's nothing." "Yeah, that's all the errands. Hey, thanks again for letting me drag you along."  
  
"Oh, it was my pleasure. And yesterday was a lot of fun."  
  
"Yeah, I wish that five years would be done with already." Yeah, so do I. She just nods.  
  
"Okay, then," I say, "I guess I'll go."  
  
"Yeah, alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Harm." I wave goodbye as she closes the door.  
  
"Damn, this is going to feel like a long time before Friday."  
  
Yes, it most certainly will.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The week crawls by, just as I had suspected it would. On Monday morning, the Admiral assigns Mac and me two separate cases that would take up most of our time and energy this week. We are both frequently away from the office conducting interviews and such, so we don't even get to see much of each other this week. By Thursday, though, my case is wrapped up. Mac has closing arguments tomorrow, though, so it looks like our Friday plans are still on.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
0720 est  
  
Friday, February 14, 2003  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, VA  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
I pull into work forty minutes early, relieved that Mac's car isn't here yet. The guards look at me quizzically as I approach the entrance.  
  
"Something wrong, gentlemen?" I ask.  
  
One of them, a Lieutenant, says, "Well, no sir, Commander. You're just...well...early."  
  
I smile and say, "Yes, I am, Lieutenant, thank you for noticing."  
  
He nods his head, looking relieved that I didn't rebuke him for calling me on my frequent tardiness.  
  
I pass through the metal detector, and set it off. I stop and pat my pants pockets to make sure that my keys aren't in there, then I realize what set it off. I empty my jacket pocket, and once the guards are satisfied that I'm unarmed, I head up to the office.  
  
I quickly make my way to Mac's office, making sure that nobody is in the bullpen to see me. Out of my jacket, I pull a single, long-stemmed red rose and place it on the middle of her desk, then quickly walk back out.  
  
I head back down to where I had just come in and nod to the guards as I exit the building, also adding a short, "Gentlemen."  
  
They stare at me confused as I get back into my SUV and pull out of the JAG parking lot. I point the car towards the Starbucks down the street to grab my morning pick-me-up, and to wait for 0750 to roll around.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I walk into the bullpen two minutes early, and the light is on in Mac's office, but she's not in it. I drop off my stuff at my desk and head for the breakroom, where she's probably getting her coffee.  
  
I walk in, and sure enough, she's standing there sipping from her mug and staring thoughtfully at the rose she's holding in her hand.  
  
"He's not even here, yet. Who could've left it? Who else would have left it?"  
  
"Ooh, a rose. Where'd that come from?" I ask, startling her out of her reverie.  
  
"Oh, hey, Harm. Uh, I don't know. It was on my desk when I got in this morning."  
  
I nod, trying to look genuinely baffled.  
  
She continues, "You, uh...wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"  
  
"Me? I just got here."  
  
"Uh-huh! He's lying." Damn, how does she see right through me? "Okay, Harm. Well, I might just have to ask around, see if anyone knows anything about it."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Man, I thought for sure that would get him to fess up. Oh, well."  
  
At that moment, Harriet comes in, "Commander, Colonel, it's time for roll call in the conference room." She looks suddenly at the rose in Mac's hand, "Oh, wow, that rose is beautiful, ma'am...where did you get it from?"  
  
"I wish I knew, Harriet, but nobody saw who left it sitting on my desk this morning. It was there when I got here."  
  
"Wow, that is so sweet! Whoever did that must really think you're someone special."  
  
They both look over at me pointedly. I roll my eyes and excuse myself from the room, and I hear them both laugh behind me.  
  
None of us receive any new cases at roll call, thankfully. At 0915, Mac heads to the courtroom, and I don't really see her for the rest of the morning or at lunch time.  
  
At 1600, I head over to her office. The Admiral let all of his staff leave an hour early today, and I just want to make sure that Mac and I are set on the time for tonight.  
  
"Hey, Mac, it's time to go."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I've just got to finish up this report and then I've got to give it to the Admiral. You come by to make sure we're still on for tonight?"  
  
She can read me like a book. "Yeah, we agreed on 1845, your place, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay...and wear something fancy."  
  
"I've already got my outfit laid out and ready to put on." "And I can't wait to see the look on your face when you catch a glimpse of it." Oh, now I can't wait either.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you then, Mac."  
  
She smiles at me...her best, thousand-watt smile that could put the sun to shame, in my eyes. I give her one of my own dazzling smiles and leave her office to head home. Only two hours and forty-two minutes to go. I can't wait. 


	14. Okay, it's a date

Quick author's note before I begin, because I think it will be appreciated here rather than the end...the song used in this chapter is called "You're Still You," and it's sung by Josh Groban. The words within the asterisks (*) are the lyrics. Anyway, on with the show...  
  
~~~~Part 14~~~~  
  
1923 est  
  
Mac's apartment  
  
Georgetown  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
I've been waiting out here for a few minutes, right outside her door. I don't want to knock, yet, because I'm too early. I want to give her time.  
  
"Why is he just standing there?" Oh, okay. I guess she doesn't need any more time. I knock on the door, and she opens it almost immediately.  
  
"Wow," I say, for lack of a better word. Damn, she looks good.  
  
"Damn, he looks good." I just look her up and down, taking stock.  
  
She's wearing a wine-red dress that falls to just above her knees. I think the skirt's made of satin, judging by the way it lightly sways as she shifts. The top is high-cut, spaghetti strap, and made of velvet, by the looks of it. I probably look like a gawking idiot, the way I'm just standing here checking out her dress and the way the color accentuates her skin's tones, and the way the material of the skirt whispers against her hips, catching the light at different angles against her sensuous curves.  
  
I place gentle pressure with my hand against her shoulder, signaling her to turn around so that I can view the back. She complies, and sure enough...I can definitely see her back. Almost all of it. The dip of the material reaches all the way down to just above her...umm...yeah, you know what I mean. I also use this opportunity to take very careful inventory of every inch of her sculpted calves.  
  
"Okay, Harm, you have all night to look at this dress. If we don't get going, we'll lose our reservations."  
  
Yeah, I guess she has a point. I shake myself and say, "Well, shall we head on out, then?"  
  
She turns to me, "Yes, please."  
  
I help her into her coat, then smile and offer her my arm, which she gladly weaves her own through, a beautiful smile of her own playing on her lips. Oh, those lips. They match the color of the dress exactly, and I'm suddenly thirsting for them. Okay, Hammer, control yourself. If you're a gentleman, she might even let you kiss her goodnight.  
  
We get out to the SUV, and I help her into the passenger side. I get into the driver's side, and head towards Café Milano in D.C.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
1917 est  
  
Café Milano  
  
Washington, DC  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
We pull in and I hand the valet my keys and help Mac out of the car. We go up to the maître'd and I say, "Rabb, two, please."  
  
He looks up and says, "Ah, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Rabb. I'm so glad you could make it this evening. Your table is ready for you now, if you'll just follow me, please."  
  
He first takes us to the coat check, then we follow him to a table way in the back.  
  
"This place is incredible. I wonder if Harm has ever taken anyone else here."  
  
"This is some place, huh? Have you ever been here?" I ask her.  
  
She shakes her head, "No, have you?"  
  
"Uh-uh. I wouldn't take just anybody here. Not even on Valentine's day."  
  
She raises an eyebrow, but doesn't look over at me or say anything. "If this is going where I think this is going, then we are gonna have a great night tonight." Ooh...okay, so I'm not exactly sure what she means by that, but whatever it is, I know I'm gonna like it.  
  
"Your table..." gestures our maître'd. I lead Mac to her spot, clearly indicated by the single red rose right in the middle of her place-setting, on top of her menu. I help her push in her chair, then sit on the opposite side of the intimately small table. "Your server should be with you momentarily," says the waiter, then heads back to his podium at the front of the restaurant.  
  
"God, this is like a really good dream. I'm afraid to blink, because it might just disappear." "Harm, this place is incredible."  
  
I smile at her, "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"Like it? Harm, I love it, it's perfect. It's like a fairy tale or something."  
  
I laugh softly. "Oh, great, now he's laughing at me." I quickly stop and look at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mac, I wasn't laughing at you. I was just laughing at the fact that I was thinking the same thing."  
  
"I know you weren't laughing at me," she says. "I should stop jumping to conclusions."  
  
Our waiter comes to the table at this moment and asks, "What can I get you to drink this evening, Ma'am?"  
  
"I'll have an iced tea, please. Sweetened."  
  
"Okay, and for you, sir?"  
  
"I'll have the same."  
  
"No wine at all this evening? I have some excellent suggestions..."  
  
"No, thank you. We're fine," I reply.  
  
"Very well, then. I'll be back momentarily to bring your drinks and take your food order."  
  
He leaves and Mac and I start to look at our menus.  
  
"That's weird." "Harm, my menu doesn't have any prices on it."  
  
I look at her and try to suppress a smile, "You're kidding! Huh! That's really strange."  
  
"Oh, that's so not fair...I can't let him pay for dinner here. It'll cost him at least an entire month's paycheck."  
  
"Well, it has the food listed on there, right?" I ask casually.  
  
"Yes...but...Harm, I thought we weren't calling this a date."  
  
"I'm not calling it a date."  
  
"Harm, you picked me up, you made reservations, you're paying for dinner, you're taking me home afterwards...it's a date."  
  
"Hey, you said it, not me."  
  
"Damn it, he tricked me!" She just looks at me murderously. I laugh. "Fine, whatever," she says.  
  
Our waiter comes back and takes our order, then leaves again.  
  
"Okay, so after dinner, you want to go dancing, right?" I ask.  
  
"Well, that was a suggestion...we don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"Are you kidding? It's your choice tonight. You're my date, remember?"  
  
"Oh, he is not going to let me live that one down anytime soon." She rolls her eyes and looks back down at the rose, playing with the petals.  
  
During dinner, we keep the conversation light between us. When we've finished our meals, the waiter comes and asks if we would like dessert.  
  
"Uh, no, thank you," I say quickly.  
  
Mac looks at me strangely and I add, "I have dessert at home for us."  
  
"Very well, sir, here is your bill, then."  
  
After I've paid the bill, we both head to the coat check to claim our things.  
  
The maître'd comes up to us and says, "Excuse me, but right next door, we have a ballroom set up, if you are interested. There is a bar and there are tables set up. Entry is free of charge if you are coming from here, so you are already paid for."  
  
I look at Mac questioningly and she nods her head. I turn to him and say, "That would be perfect, we were planning on going dancing anyway."  
  
"Oh, wonderful! The entrance is right through that archway," he says, pointing to the place.  
  
"Thank you," I answer, then turn us in the direction that he pointed.  
  
I look down at Mac when we get into the ballroom, "Would you like to just relax for a little while or do you want to dance now?"  
  
"Let's just sit for a while."  
  
I nod and we find a table close to the dance floor. After a couple minutes of watching the couples on the floor, Mac says, "I know we've only had dinner so far, but this is the best Valentine's day I've ever had...I really mean that, Harm."  
  
"Yeah, me too." The current song ends and another one starts.  
  
"Oh, I love this song!"  
  
"Hey, this is a great song," I say. I stand up and hold out my hand to her, "Would you care to dance?"  
  
"Hell, yeah." "Yes, I'd love to."  
  
She places her hand in mine, and I lead her out onto the floor. We get there, and I immediately lay my hands on the small of her back, right about the place where the velvet fabric of her dress comes up to meet the silky smoothness of her skin. She wraps her arms around behind my head, and I feel the cool enamel of her nails caressing the fuzz at the nape of my neck.  
  
"God, I could just stay like this forever." So could I.  
  
The instrumental introduction is done, and now a rich, male voice floats through the speakers:  
  
*Through the darkness, I can see your light.  
  
And you will always shine, and I can feel your heart in mine.  
  
Your face I've memorized. I idolize just you.*  
  
Mac lays her head on my shoulder. "These lyrics are beautiful." I'd have to agree with her on that one. They sure fit the way I feel about her.  
  
*I look up to ev'rything you are. In my eyes, you do no wrong.  
  
I've loved you for so long and after all is said and done, you're still you.  
  
After all, you're still you.*  
  
I tilt my head a bit to rest lightly on top of her head. "Please don't let this song ever end." I have got to find out who sings this song...it could very well be our wedding song.  
  
*You walk past me. I can feel your pain.  
  
Time changes everything. One truth always stays the same:  
  
You're still you. After all, you're still you.*  
  
I pull her closer to me, and she likewise readjusts her hands a little. "I could easily lose myself in this." I've already lost myself.  
  
*I look up to everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong.  
  
And I believe in you, although you never asked me to.  
  
I will remember you and what life put you through.  
  
And in this cruel and lonely world I found one love.  
  
You're still you. After all, you're still you.*  
  
The last notes fade away, and Mac and I reluctantly pull away from each other as a little more upbeat song comes on. I lead her back to the table, and we sit and talk for a little, but neither of us is really in the mood to stay here anymore, so we leave.  
  
2230 est  
  
Harm's apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
Washington, DC  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
At the restaurant, I told Mac that I had something for dessert at my apartment, so that's where I pointed the car when we left the restaurant/ballroom.  
  
We get there and go up to my floor. I open the door, and we walk inside. I help Mac out of her coat, then remove my own and hang them both on the stand by the door.  
  
"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable while I make some coffee, Mac."  
  
"Don't need to tell me twice...these shoes are killing me."  
  
"Why don't you take your shoes off, too. They don't look very comfortable."  
  
"Thanks," she calls to me from the couch. "So, Harm...what's for dessert?"  
  
"Please tell me it's what I had in mind." Hmm...I'm still not exactly clear on what that is, but somehow, I don't think she'll object to what I do have.  
  
"Well, it's called a chocolate refrigerator cake...picked it up at some chocolate shop. You may have heard of it; it's called Godiva..."  
  
"Harm, you just said two of the most magical words a woman could hear...chocolate and Godiva." "Harm, you are a mind-reader." I freeze. She's caught me. "How did you know that chocolate was the best way to win over a woman?" Oh, it was a joke. Whew!  
  
"I just know how much you love your chocolate."  
  
"Yeah, but do you know how much I love you? Damn it, why can't I just say it?" "Yes, I do. And don't even think about making jokes about my eating habits..."  
  
She's talking, but I stopped understanding the words when the true impact of her thoughts hit me. She loves me. Not just a friendship kind of love...she's really in love with me. All this time, I've been afraid to tell her how I felt, and she's been suffering from the exact same fears. I can't believe I've been so stupid.  
  
Her voice breaks through my thoughts, "Harm, did you hear me?"  
  
"What? Oh, sorry, Mac. I sort of zoned out there for a minute."  
  
"Yeah, you're telling me." "Well, I asked if you needed help getting the dessert." She starts coming towards the kitchen, and I quickly say,  
  
"No, I've got it...you just sit back down on the couch. I'm almost ready."  
  
"Okay." She sits on the couch, and I dish out a piece of the decadent cake onto a plate for her, and one on another plate for me. I put the rest of the cake into the fridge and then from the top shelf, I take out a single, long-stemmed red rose, very similar to the one I left on her desk this morning, with only one major difference. I place the rose carefully onto the plate, next to the chocolate cake, and pick up both plates.  
  
I first put down my plate on the end of the coffee table, then sit down next to her and place her plate on the table in front of her. She smiles as she spots the rose, and reaches over the cake to pick it up. She brings it up to her nose and breathes in the sweet fragrance.  
  
"Mm...even better than the one from this morning." Oh, she has yet to realize the biggest difference. "Wait, what's..." Okay, she's just noticed the difference.  
  
"Oh, God, Harm..." 


	15. Oh, God, Harm

~~~~Part 15~~~~  
  
I drop to one knee in front of her, at the same time pulling out of my jacket pocket a small, velvet box. I open it up to reveal a platinum ring, graced with a pear-shaped diamond and accented on the sides by a smaller, round diamonds.  
  
"Oh, my God, it's beautiful. Please let this not be a dream, please let this not be a dream..." And then, like a switch has been flipped, her thoughts are suddenly turned off to me. I can no longer hear what is going on in Sarah MacKenzie's head.  
  
But somehow, I don't think it really matters anymore. Her eyes become filled with tears as she looks at the engagement ring that I'm now pulling out of the case. I raise my eyebrows in silent request for her left hand, which is still cradling the rose. We both stand up, and her right hand comes up to her mouth, while her left spreads open, palm-down in acceptance of the ring. The rose falls silently to the floor, momentarily forgotten.  
  
As it drops, the light is captured by the gold message delicately embossed onto the petals:  
  
Sarah,  
  
Marry me?  
  
Love, Harm  
  
~~~~Fin~~~~  
  
~Are we allowed to post chapters that short? Oh, well, I did. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please feel free to tell me what you thought of the ending, the whole story, life in general...whatever. You all have just been awesome, and I will definitely give serious thought to any suggestions for improvement in the future. Okay, that's it for now! 


End file.
